If Bella Had A Sister
by tvd.oringinals.spn
Summary: Bella has a sis Lily. She too has a silent mind. She is an angel, but Charlie hates her. Let us see how a 14 year old Lily could be an important part in the Cullen family and Twilight Saga. Story will be awesome I promise. *Review plz*
1. Intro

Intro

Hey! I am Lily. I am 14 now. I have been living with my dad Charlie ever since I remember. I am living in Forks. My mom, my sister Bella both are in Phoenix. Bella used to visit Forks before. But it has been years since I saw her. I occasionally speak to her in phone. But I miss her a lot. I love my mom Renee too... but she doesn't even speak to me. I don't know why Renee and Charlie don't like me but I love them a lot.

Bella doesn't like the wet or cold. I can understand why she doesn't like to come to Forks but I just wish she would come and visit me once. Because she is the only person in my family who genuinely liked me.

The only time I enjoy myself a lot is when I am in La Push. My best friend Jake was there along with his father, Billy, who always welcomed me with a warm smile. I have a truck which Jake made for me. It is Chevy truck. I loved it a lot. It was a proof that someone liked me. Others in La Push also liked me. Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth were all also friendly towards me.

I go to Forks High School. I was a middle year actually. My best friends were Olivia, Ruby, Amelia, Andrew, Dean and Stan. I liked them a lot. Since I knew what it feels like to be ignored I never ignore anyone. I try to be friendly with everyone. And 5 more seniors are going to join us in the school next week. I hope they are nice chaps.


	2. Reunion and Weirdness

Reunion and Weirdness

I woke up and got ready for school. I cooked breakfast as soon as I came down. Just some sandwiches. I knew he liked it a lot. He came down a bit later.

"Good Morning Dad" I said.

He glared at me in response. I sighed. I never really understood why he disliked me so much. I just wish I knew. If I knew my mistake I may not do it.

"Bye Dad" I said as I went out of the house. He didn't notice that I didn't eat nor that he acknowledged that I left the house.

I went into my truck. It roared to life. I slowly went over to the school. Normally I wouldn't pay much attention to the cars as most were old but a shiny Volvo stood brightly over all the other cars. Wow. Guess the Cullens are rich.

Classes went on as usual. I wanted to see this Cullens. I guess it didn't matter as I would definitely see them in the cafe.

Lunch finally came and I went to the table. Olivia, Ruby, Amelia, Andrew, Dean and Stan were already on the table. As soon as I sat I started to crane my neck. At last I saw them.

There were 3 boys and 2 girls. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair.

The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale. All of them had black eyes.

"Don't bother Lily... they are behaving too hostile. Like they don't want anyone to talk to them. Acting really weird" Ruby complained.

"No... just seeing. Who are they anyway?" I asked.

It was Olivia of course. These girls were just opposites. Olivia was the gossip queen. Ruby was a nice girl but always stuck with only her circle. She never wants to come out of it. Amelia was shy and a very nice girl. She had a really considerate heart.

"They are the Cullens. The biggest guy is Emmett. The lean blonde one is Jasper. The absolute gorgeous one is Edward. The short girl is Alice and the blonde girl is Rosalie" Olivia said.

"Look at that blonde girl. She is ... wow." Dean said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. You had to admit he has a point. I am sure after seeing her every girl is gonna have self esteem problems.

I turned and looked at them. As soon as I turned Edward caught me staring. I blushed but still smiled at him. His eyes were furrowed. In the next instant he was glaring at me. I can see what Ruby meant.

After eating a nice lunch I was about to go. I dared myself to look at them again. This time no one was glaring me. But still I noticed that none of them ate anything. Their tray was as it had been when they bought.

"Come on Lily. We are gonna be late for our class. Stop staring at them" Amelia said.

No sooner than she said this the Cullens looked at me. How did they hear her? Maybe she had shouted. I smiled nervously hoping it was not offending them. They didn't smile back at all. I went out as fast as I could. Ruby was not kidding when she said they were weird.

It would have been a perfect day if Cullens hadn't been freaking me out.

I went into the house. Charlie was sitting in his chair. I was about to go to my room when Charlie called me.

"Lily." I was completely frozen for a second.

"Yes Dad?" I said hesitantly.

"Bella is coming over."

I took a moment for the happy news to sink in.

"Really? When is she coming? How long is she staying? It has been years since I saw.

"She is gonna stay here until she is married."

My happiness turned into horror. Not that I don't want Bella here, But... she hated Forks. What is she thinking?

"Thats great dad." I said as I dashed upstairs. I picked up the phone and called mom's cell.

"Renee Dawyer here" she said.

"Um.. hey mom" I said.

"Ah! Lily." She said.

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "Can I speak to Bella?" I asked.

Sure" she said as she happily passed the phone to Bella.

"Hey Lily! How are you? Did you hear the news. I am gonna come to Fork-"

This speech might fool Renee or Charlie but not me.

"Why are you doing this? You hate Forks. Don't do this to yourself Bells." I said.

"I want mom to be happy. I can't do this to her. I am coming Lily."

I sighed. "See you soon Bella."

I hung up the phone.

"Lily come down here" dad called.

I went down.

"look. There is just two rooms here. I don't want Bella to feel uncomfortable. So sleep in couch for a few days. Give Bella the truck. You can share with her. I will make other arrangements soon"

It took everything I had to not roll my eyes. I am pretty sure that he is not gonna make any arrangements.

"When is Bella coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" he replied.

I nodded.

"Can I come too airport?" I asked again.

"I will pick her up. No need for you to come" he said.

I sighed as I went to school. I don't know how long I could stand without cracking. I wish weekend would come soon. I would like to see Jacob. I am missing him really badly.

As I parked my car I saw all the Cullens standing there. All of them looked at me as I got out. Edward's face was like he was concentrating very hard on something. Rosalie was glaring at me. Alice was beaming at me. Emmett and Jasper didn't glare or smile. I smiled at them and I took some courage and went over to them.

As soon as I came near Edward just ran out of there. I was momentarily shocked. Then everyone except Alice went out of there. I sighed.

Well I had to admit I liked Alice. She looked very friendly. They was she beamed at me made me smile.

"Hey" I said timidly briefly wondering whether she was gonna glare at me.

"Hey Lily" she said.

I tried to hide the shock that she knew my name. I think it unsuccessful because she smiled at me.

"Hey! I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Sorry" I said.

"Offend? When did you offend us?"

"Er...i mean Edward and Rosalie are kind of always glaring at me."

"Don't worry about that" Alice chirped in.

I smiled. Alice was ... really over-excited. I like her.

"Bye. They will be waiting for me." Alice said as she ran.

"K. Bye" I said.

Alice ran out of there. I didn't see the rest of them until lunch.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria I waved at Alice. She too waved back at me. Rosalie for once was not glaring at me but at Alice. I sighed; I don't want to be a source of problem in any family.

Edward was not there. I sighed again.

I went to my table. All were waiting.

"You waved to Alice?" Olivia asked.

"Yea. She is really nice actually"

"If you say so!" Ruby said.

"My sis Bella is coming today!" I exclaimed.

"Really? That is great" Amelia said.

"Oh really!" Ruby said.

The rest of the day went fine. I couldn't even hold my excitement when I was going home in my truck.

As practically broke through the door.

"Bella!" I exclaimed as wrapped my arms around her.

"Lily! I missed you Lily" she said returning the hug.

The rest of the day went really good. I was speaking to Bella to catch up what all I had missed.

It felt really nice to have her here. Charlie came around dinner time. Bella was cooking.

"Hey Bella!" Dad said.

I know I shouldn't feel like this but I was really envious of Bella.

"Hey dad" her voice came from kitchen.

Charlie glared at me so ferociously. Bella came out of the kitchen with dinner.

"Why did you cook Bella. Lily is good at cooking" he said with a pointed look towrds me which said that hereafter i will have to cook.

"Dad as a sis it is my responsibility. I will cook here onwards"

Dinner was so not peaceful at all. How could a person eat when your father was always shooting death daggers at you?

"Your cooking is awesome Bella" Dad said. I couldn't agree more.

"It really is Bella' I said.

She blushed. I swallowed back a laugh.

Bella was already in her room. I did my home works in the living room. And I went to sleep in the couch.

Charlie had already gone to his room. I didn't get enough sleep last night. Let us say sleeping couch was not a good way of sleeping at all.

* * *

><p>**_** Jake is gonna come soon **_**<p>

For my reader... this is gonna be Bella/Edward only. It is not a Lily/Edward fanfic.

Lily and Bella both have silent minds. Lily smells really good to Edward but only Bella is his singer.

Bella's and Lily's scent are same.

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	3. Pleasure

Pleasure

I was glad today was Saturday. No school. I couldn't sleep well at all in the couch. I was also glad because I was going to go to La Push today.

As soon as I came out from the shower, I got dressed fast.

Charlie asked me to clean up Bella's room of my things and put in under the cupboard under the stairs. I sighed as I worked. It was nearly afternoon when I got time to go to La Push.

I went out took the truck and went straight to the Billy's. Jacob was running towards me as soon as I got out. Of course my truck would have alerted him of my arrival.

He engulfed me in a hug and twirled me around and put me on my feet.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed feeling immensely happy to see his face.

"Lils! I missed u" Jake said.

Billy waved at me from the window. I waved back with enthusiasm. It was really nice to be in a place where people genuinely like you.

Billy welcomed me as soon as I came in.

"Hello Lily" Billy said.

"Hey Billy" I replied.

"How are things with Charlie?" he asked.

I sighed. I knew he would ask this. He asks this every time. Except that my answer is always the same.

"Same as before" I said as I sat on the couch.

Jake sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I sighed. He reads me really easily.

"Don't worry" he said soothingly.

"Bella is here huh? Charlie was excited." Billy said.

"Yea. She is awesome" I replied.

Billy asked me "Cullens are in Forks high huh?".

Jake grunted. It was obvious he didn't want to speak about this.

"yea" I said eying Jake.

"I would stay from them if I were you Lily." he said.

"Why don't we go to beach?" Jake asked glaring at his father.

He didn't ask or wait for an answer. He pulled me out with him.

"Don't listen to him" Jake said.

He was becoming more cheerful as we neared the beach. The warm breeze was making me feel like home.

"What did Billy mean by that?" I asked seeing that he was considerably in a better mood.

"**Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."**Jake said. I was glad he was not angry.

"**Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious. **Please" I asked.

"**Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean? **Has Billy ever told you?"

I shook my head.

He sighed and continued. "**Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them."**

I smiled a little at his tone. He was behaving like a child who doesn't like his meals.

**"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower. Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.**

**"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.**

**"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."**

**"Werewolves have enemies?"**

**"Only one."**

**I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.**

**"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me. **I tried to hide the horror I was feeling.

**"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.**

**"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. **

**You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.**

**"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"**

**"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."**

**I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your greatgrandfather met?"**

**"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."**

**He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued. **But I could feel my heart beating faster.

**"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.**

**"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"**

**He smiled darkly.**

**"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."**

I stopped walking. I didn't know what my face must be looking like.

"**You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.**

"**You'I a good storyteller," I complimented him, staring into the waves.**

"**Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."**

**I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."**

I didn't want to think about anything.

"How is your Volkswagen Rabbit going?" I asked desperate for a distraction."

"It is good. I need a master cylinder. You don't know what it is, do you?" he asked teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"I am really happy you bought the truck. That monster of yours is absolutely slow"

"Bella's" I corrected. Opps.

"Bella's?" he asked questioningly. I was a good liar. But Jake always catches me if I lie. It is better to tell the truth.

"She is older than me... so naturally she has to have-" I stopped, sighing knowing full well he didn't buy it.

He dropped the subject knowing I didn't want to talk about it.

It started drizzling then.

"Come on" he said pulling me to feet. We both started running. We ran until we reached the house. (A/N Lily is nit clumsy).

We were soaked wet by the time we reached home. I went to my truck and pulled out my bag. I was going to stay overnight. I was feeling pretty excited. This was the first time I am there over night. I went in and took out my sweat pant and holey shirt. I was wondering where I could change. Just then Jake came out of his room. He had already changed into new clothes.

"Er- you can change in my room. I'll step out"

"No problem." I said as I went into his room. The scent of his was in the air. It felt really nice. I changed and then came out.

"Where is Billy?" I asked.

"Don't know" he replied.

I made dinner and we ate. I made for Billy too in case he didn't eat. This was first thing I am eating from the morning. After eating to my full I yawned.

"Let's go to the garage." Jake suggested.

I nodded. That little place was my own Taj Mahal.

As soon as I went inside I looked around. Nothing has changed much. I turned back to see where Jake was. He was standing very close to me. The space was really close. For the first time in my life I was so close to him. I have been close but not this close. The little distance was closed when he leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to mine.

His warm lips were soft against mine. I didn't know what to do. Then slowly I responded back. I could feel his hand in my hair. I slowly bought one hand to his neck and another went into his hair. I could feel his smile against my lips. This was amazing for lack of better word. It was awesome. For the first time in my life, I felt complete.

"Ooooohhhh" a sudden noise came from nowhere.

We both jumped at the sudden noise. I turned around to see Quil and Embry at the gate, grinning broadly at Jake. I felt the heat flood to my face. I turned my back to them to hide my blush.

"Aww! Come on Lils. We want to see that blush" Quil said.

"Shut up!" Jake said, wrestling Quil.

I and Embry laughed.

After an hour or so of teasing me and Jake, those both turned normal.

I yawned again. Last night's sleep was not good at all.

"Tired huh?" Jake asked.

"Ya. The couch was no good." Oopsagain**.**

"Couch?" Quil asked.

I flushed a little as I told them why I was sleeping in couch yesterday.

"Ok. You are tired. So go to my room and sleep there. I don't think dad is coming here tonight. I'll sleep in his room." Jake said. I knew he was suppressing his anger and trying hard not to burst out. I knew it was best not to argue. I did as I was told.

I smiled as I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes.

**JACOB POV**

I watched as she went out. When I was sure he couldn't hear me I exploded...

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY COUCH?" I yelled.

"Shut up Jake. Don't wake the whole town" Quil said rubbing his ears. Embry was doing the same.

"She is a nice girl. I don't know why Charlie hates her so much" I sighed.

"She is a really nice person. I really like her." Embry said.

Quil was nodding. I know she doesn't like to talk about Charlie but I have got no other choice now. I have to speak to her tomorrow.

"Liked the kiss?" Quil asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up! Alright! Yes!" I said.

After enduring another round of teasing I went into the house. I knew Billy was not here. I slowly went into my room where Lily slept. I smiled as I saw her. I could see her all night. She looked so peaceful at night. I slowly went over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She lightly twisted in the bed but otherwise was sleeping all the same. I was so tempted to just get into the bed with her.

Slowly went out and closed the door as I went over to the couch. I slept there smiling at the thought of Lily.

* * *

><p>It took hours for me to write. It would take abt 2 secs to appreciate it. Plz review..! The encourage me..!<p> 


	4. Accidents

Accidents

"NO!" I screamed as I woke up. Jake was there at the instant. I was covered in sweat shaking from head to toe. I was breathing hard.

"Hey! Hey! Shh! Shh!" he said as he hugged and rubbed my back. The shivering slowed a little.

"Just a bad dream." I said when I could speak.

"I didn't know that." He said jokingly. I gave a shaky laugh.

When I was totally back to normal I spoke to him.

"I'll go and make breakfast" I said as I pulled away.

"K" he said as he laid a kiss on my forehead. I smiled. I went to the kitchens.

I went to the sink and slowly started to wash the dishes.

I thought about dream. It involved the Cullens. They are vampires. They are so pale. And their eye color changes. Ok. First confusion solved. They may not be vampires but they are something more than human. Alright. Now what should I do? Stay away from them? No. They seem nice. Except for the glaring part. They are not monsters because they don't kill anyone. They wouldn't kill even animals if they had another choice.

I wonder why they were glaring at me. I was lost in my own thoughts. I didn't notice when Jake came in.

I screamed and jumped as Jake hugged me from behind. He laughed as he released me. He kissed me again making me relived of all the tension and confusion I was felling a second ago.

Today was Bella's first day in school. I fairly warned her as she was driving the truck.

"You are going to be the centre of attraction. So stay away from me." I laughed as she scowled at me.

"Bye Bella" I said as I got down on the truck.

"No one is going to bite me" I heard her say as she jumped out of the truck.

I nearly laughed at the irony of the sentence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I heard her complaining to me as soon as I got into the truck.

"What did I do? He was glaring at me like I was the bane of his existence. Why?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen. He is my partner in biology. He didn't even speak to me. That doesn't matter. He was growling and glaring at me." She ranted.

OMG. Glaring is ok... but growing and all. Maybe he wants to kill Bella. He is a vampire after all. No no. I am just being irrational. It doesn't matter that he is a vampire. He wouldn't kill anyone.

"Ignore them. They are weird" I said.

"Mike said HE was acting oddly." She shouted.

"I don't know then."

She was just ranting on until we reached home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Today was delightful. There was snow outside. It would be awesome. Bella didn't think so. She was horror struck as she looked at icy ground. We moved slowly to the truck. She naturally fell down. I laughed as I helped her get up.

"I don't know why. You may think I am being irrational. I have a feeling he is absent for the past 2 days because of me. I wish he will be present today. I am felling guilty." Bella said.

"It is not your fault Bella." I said again.

"I know. I know." she mumbled.

I sighed. I wish I could tell her what happened. But I can't. I promised Jake.

I was wondering if Bella could drive carefully in ice. She was already in a bad mood so I didn't want to push it.

I got out the truck. Bella was staring at something in the tire.

'Hey Lils. Come here..!" she said. I went near her.

I bent down to see what she was indicating. Wow. **There ****were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on the truck. **

Bella was standing right next to me. I suddenly hear a high-pitched screech. A dark blue van was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I and Bella were standing between them.

I only had time to push Bella out of the way. And I closed my eyes knowing I was going to die. I didn't have time for anything else.

Suddenly, **My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt ****something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.**

**A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.**

**Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.**

Edward Cullen's face came into my view. He was standing four cars away, How did he-. Oh yea. He is a vampire. Bella ust have noticed. Everyone must have noticed. What was he thinking? Putting his family and everyone in danger by saving me.

All around me was panic. Panic that I am putting the Cullens in danger.

"Are you alright?" he asked me mildly concerned. I was shocked because he sounded like he cared. All he had done to me during the past days were to glare at me.

"I am ok" I said.

"I think you hit your head pretty hard" he said. I knew he was trying to make me think I was imagining things.

"Ow" I said playing for his act.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was in hospital. I don't think I was ever more humiliated ever in my life than I was when they forced me I into a stretcher. Alice and Edward were there. They both were just standing at the foot of my bed. Tyler was in the next bed. He was hurt badly. He was constantly apologizing for what had happened.

Bella was sitting on my bed. I was just complaining about how they wouldn't allow me to go even when I had nothing wrong. That was because of Edward. He told them I may have concussion. Traitor.

Suddenly the door burst open to bring Charlie. Oh no. Everyone was here. I closed my eyes for I knew he wasn't going to notice me.

"Bella! What happened? Are you alright?" Charlie asked frantically.

"It was Lily who got hurt" Edward pointed out frowning.

"Who cares what happens to her?" Charlie said.

I opened my eyes. I was used to this. I felt hurt a lot. But still no tears came out of my eye. I stared on the opposite direction as Charlie and Bella went out of the emergency room.

Edward cringed as tough someone has said something worse to him too. He shared a look with Alice. I sighed. Tyler was shocked too.

I sighed and turned towards them. Alice raised her eyebrows. I shrugged it off. This wasn't new to me.

Then the doctor came. He was very handsome and blonde.

**"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine," I said again.**

**He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.**

**"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."**

**"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward**

**Edward.**

**The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.**

**"Tender?" he asked.**

**"Not really." **

**I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile.**

**My eyes narrowed.**

**"Well, you can go home with now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."**

**"Can't I go back to school?" I asked.**

**"Maybe you should take it easy today."**

**I glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?"**

**"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.**

**"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."**

**"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.**

**Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"**

**"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and**

**hopping down quickly. Too quickly — I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.**

**"I'm fine," I assured him again**

**"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.**

**"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.**

**"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.**

**"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.** He saved me so I am not going to let him or his family suffer.

Both Dr. Cullen and Edward glanced at each other not expecting me to say that.

As soon as Dr. Cullen went to treat Tyler I spoke to Edward.

"Can I speak to you alone?" I asked timidly.

"Your father is waiting for you." He said with his teeth clenched. I flinched at his tone.

"I don't think he bothers much" I mumbled. His expression softened a little.

He went across the long room... I was running to keep up with him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You weren't near me. How did you get to so fast?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he started.

"Tell me how you were able to lift the van off me."I asked desperately.

"No one is going to believe you." He said as he went to the door.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone" I said.

He was surprised too. "Then why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I know already. I just want to know if I am rit." I said.

"What do you know?" he asked lightly frantic.

"Why do you want to know" I asked quoting him.

"Tell what you know. I'll tell whether it is true"

I took a deep breath and ...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**More reviews = Faster Updates.**

**Thnks for everyone who had reviewed, had Alerts and make me ur Fav.**

**lovewar66:**** I am an Asian so i dont know much abt stuffs abt laws in US. Jst ignore the facts that she is drving the truck illegally. Hereafter i ll make sure she doent drive. Srry for the mistake.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Port Angeles

**Port Angeles**

**I don't own anything. SM does.**

**Thanks 2 every1 who reviewed.**

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I took a deep breath and was about to start.

"Not now. Your dad's waiting for u. I'll see you in Port Angeles. How about 7 o clock near an antique book shop? Is that ok for you?"

"k" I replied and I stepped out.

Charlie and Bella were waiting for me outside the hospital in the car. I ran to them and got into the back seat. Charlie didn't even speak to me.

"Are you alright?" Bella demanded.

"Ya." I said.

She hugged me.

"You should call mom and Jacob, Bella" Charlie said as he parked the car.

"What?" we both shouted appalled.

What am I going to tell him? My god. I went inside and called Jake. He was frantic. I had to tell him I was fine at least 20 times before he would listen to me.

"Love you. See you soon" he said as he hung up the call.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to help them choose… do you mind if I go with them?"

"Jessica Stanley?" he asked.

"And Angela Weber." Bella sighed as she gave him the details.

He was confused. "But you're not going to the dance, right?"

"No, Dad, but I'm helping them find dresses — you know, giving them constructive criticism."

"Well, okay." He seemed to realize that he was out of his depth with the girlie stuff. "It's a school night, though."

"We'll leave right after school, so we can get back early. We will be home about 9 o clock." She said.

"Bella, can I come too?" I asked suddenly.

"Of course" she said.

Charlie was a little grumpy but did not say anything.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove**

**straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face. The dance was billed as semiformal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant.**

I had to admit I was enjoying myself despite the fact that I was nervous.

"Why don't you guys carry on? I have to visit a bookshop nearby." I said at 6.30.

"I'll come with you." Bella said.

"No. No. You carry on. I'll be back soon. Don't worry" I said running out.

I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going; I was Wrestling with my thoughts. I hadn't planned how I was going to tell him or what to tell him.

I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was going the

wrong direction.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for.

**"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around. **

**I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken.**

**"Hello," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. Then I quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.**

**"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. **

**It was getting dark, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The eastern sky was still clear. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.**

**The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me. **

**I skipped around the corner with a grateful sigh.**

**And skidded to a stop.**

**Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then that I wasn't being followed.**

**The footsteps behind me were louder now.**

"Hey there" said a booming voice. I was too scared to even blink. My breathing quickened as they neared me.

"Stay away from me" I said.

It didn't come out the way I planned. It was more like pleading than threatening.

"Don't be like that, honeys" one man said trying to cup my face in his hands. I squirmed but they just laughed.

I was slowly moving back until my back was against the wall of a building. I looked around desperate for some sort of escape.

"S-Stay away from me" I tried again.

A guy laughed and came even closer to me. He was going to kiss me. I pushed him back and tried to run but only to be pinned against the wall with my hands behind my back.

I was in the verge of tears as they removed my t-shirt to use it to tie my hands. I was wearing bra but still it made me feel sick. I fought to get away but I couldn't. I screamed as I cried desperate for some help.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner and a car stopped few feet from me and the back door was open. Two figures came out of the car. Alice and Rosalie.

The guys stepped back as Rosalie growled at them. Alice was at my side in an instant. My shirt was back on.

I looked at Rosalie for the first time. If I had thought she was glaring at me it was nothing compared to what she looking right now. I gasped as she growled again. Alice urged me to get into the car. I got into the backseat of the car. I hugged my knees as she started to drive.

"Alice, wait" I said as I realized Rosalie hadn't come.

"Lily she will come. Don't worry" she said, her normally excited voice dripping with hate.

"Alice stop" I yelled at top of my voice. She stopped. Rosalie got in as soon as she stopped. I gasped. How did she get in so fast?

She looked scary. My heart started beating fast. She turned to look at me. But her eyes softened as she looked at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. I buried my face within my knees again as Alice started the car again.

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I saw Rosalie looking at me. I didn't know why I did it, but I hugged her with such a force that any human would have fallen back. But she didn't fall back. She just hugged me back and was whispering soothing words to me. We reached the book store within a minute.

I freaked out again. Everyone was there. Everyone! Oh my god!

I went there and stood. I took a deep breath.

"Iknowuguysarevampires" I said so fast I wondered if they understood me.

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews=Faster Updates<strong>

**3 Harini**


	6. New Frndship and Relationship

New Friendship and Relationship

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Really sorry for the late update Busy with school stuffs. Sorry. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lily. They belong to SM.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alice didn't show any signs of surprise. Edward's eyes grew large. Emmett was torn between amusement and wonder.

Jasper...was, well, glaring at me. Jeez. What was with these vampires and glaring? He growled and advanced towards me but Edward held me back and Alice stepped forward of me protectively. She then went to japer and said something to his which I didn't quite catch and both disappeared in a blink of eye.

"We have got attend to those boys. We cannot let them do this to others" Rosalie said.

Emmett didn't get what she was telling but Edward got it.

"Emmett will drop you in your house. Don't worry. You will be safe" Edward said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Bella knows the truth too. Just thought you ought to know." I smiled at him.

He smiled back sadly. "Thanks for the warning" he said.

"I don't think it matters to her. That you are different. She really likes u. Really" I said emphasising.

He smiled brighter than ever. I smiled back.

He and Rosalie smiled at me before they disappeared.

I glanced at Emmett wondering what he may do to me. But he was grinning at me. I smiled back a bit hesitantly.

"Come on" he said and he got into a BMW.

"Wow..! An M3?" I asked.

"You know cars?" he asked surprised.

"Not much. But little." I said truthfully.

"I like you already" he grinned. I grinned back now.

I got into the back seat and he started driving. Man, he was fast!

Ac was on. I didn't have my jacket. My teeth slightly started to rattle.

"Sorry" he said as he offed the Ac.

"Thanks" I said wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Doesn't Jasper... like me?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Nah!" he shook his head.

"You just caught him off guard. He is a nice guy really. He didn't kill you right? That means he likes you." He continued.

My eyes widened. But I can tell Emmett doesn't have a bone with tact. I tried not to think about the killing part.

"So... are you freaked out yet?" he asked.

"I won't be" I said confidently.

He turned back and grinned at me.

"Watch the road" I said.

He laughed.

"I always thought vampires were terrific. Never thought I will be in a car with one. I also thought they lived by killing humans." I said laughing.

"You are right about the last part. Only we Cullens live on animals. We don't want to hurt humans." He said.

"Because you don't want to be a monster" I said nodding.

He nodded too.

"Where did Edward and Rose go?" he asked me.

"I... was cornered by few boys in the alley. I think they were talking about them but I am not sure."

His knuckles were clenching the wheel so tightly.

"Drop me in the Rez please." I said.

"I can't enter La Push. You know about treaty?"

"Ya." I said.

"Who told you about us?" he asked grinning.

"Drop me by the border. I'll walk and go" I said.

"Wouldn't your dad be worried?" he asked.

"I don't think he cares" I muttered to myself so he won't hear.

"I think he does" he said starling me.

"How did you hear that?"I said.

"Vampire senses." He answered.

I nodded unsure of what to say.

"What else is...different about you from humans?" I said.

"I can hear and smell better. I can run really fast. Be still. Don't have to sleep or eat." He said.

Everything was good except the last one.

"What?" I shouted.

"Freaked out?" he asked cheekily.

I glared and said "No. Just caught off guard" I said.

"I wanted to" he said.

"Prat" I whispered.

"I can hear that you know" he said.

"I wanted you to." I said grinning.

He laughed and I joined in. He was just like the big brother I imagined.

I got down on the Rez. It was about 10. I ran to Jake's house. I ran for about 15 minutes before I reached his house. I was panting. I went to the side of the house and tapped on his bedroom window. I think he thought I was Quil or Embry because he came to the window with only his towel on.

My mouth was wide open. He has grown a lot. His muscles are starting to become thick.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

It stung. He didn't want me here.

"I-I w-" I didn't know what to say.

"Wait. I'll be here."

He disappeared for a second and came back after a minute with his pant and shirt on. He opened the window wide open and jumped out. (A/n His room is in ground floor only nah? So any teenager can do that It is not because he is going to be a werewolf)

"What are you doing here at this hour.. alone?" he hissed. I almost laughed with relief because nw I know he was just concerned. I smiled.

"Answer" he said.

"A friend dropped me by the border and I ran here" I said.

"You- what?" he asked.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous is that? Coming alone in the dark? Do you know what anyone could have done to you" His hands were on my shoulder shaking me.

"I know" I whispered.

"I don't think so. You better have a good reason for coming here now." He said.

"I do. I wanted to be with you. Do you want me to go?" I said looking down.

He put his hand on my and made me look up at his eyes.

"I never want you to go. But the risks are not worth it." He said.

I nodded.

"k. Why did you want to see me now?" he asked teasing me.

"I am afraid" I confessed.

Wind flew at towards me and I shivered.

He wrapped his arms around me and I instinctively leaned into him.

"Where is your jacket?" he asked.

"I left in the car" I said.

He sighed. "Let's get you in" he said.

Why eyes widened and I pulled back to see his face.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't come in. I am going to go now" I said.

"Have you been listening to me at all? It is dark and there are some evil men who might do bad stuffs to u" he said.

He picked me up helped me get through the window that was a bit high for me.

As soon as I got into his room I lost balance and landed on my butt.

He laughed. I was still on the floor on my butt. I glared at him.

He came down knelt in a way that his knees were on the either side of my hips. He slowly bent towards my face. His lips finally brushed against mine. I smiled. It was the most wonderful feeling. The way his lips moved against mine. The way my heartbeats loudly. His ragged breath. Everything about his kiss was tickling something inside me.

I was panting when we released each other. He smiled and got up. He picked me up and put me on the bed. I don't remember anything clearly after that because I was feeling too sleepy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I could see that she was in verge of sleeping. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be in the couch" I said tyuring to leave.

Something grabbed my shirt. It was her.

"Don't leave me" she said.

"No. I won't." I said.

She opened her eyes and stared at me sleepily.

"Stay with me" she said.

Was she serious? Does she want to share the bed? I raised my eyebrows.

"Please" she added.

I sighed and got into the bed with her. She snuggled into my chest. I smiled and stoked her hair. She said she was afraid. What was she afraid about?

"I love you" I said as I fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was shining on my eyes and I got up. Something heavy was on me. I turned and saw Jacob. His hand was tightly wrapped around my waist. And I could feel his breath on my neck. I slowly stated to stoke his hair. It felt so good to be here with him. I smile.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

I smiled. "Good morning" I said.

"What are you afraid about?" he asked.

"What?" I said.

"Yesterday you said you came here because you were afraid. Why were you afraid?" he asked.

Uh-oh. 'I got lost on Port Angeles. And I... ran into few evil people. A Cop was patrolling there and I shouted to him. And the guys ran away" I said fast.

He didn't say anything but held me tightly against him.

Since I visit here often some my clothes are always here. I picked up a random one. I put it on and ran home. I ran for just about 45 minutes. I reached fast. I didn't have time. Bella and Charlie already left. I had a spare key. I took my bag and was about to go when I saw the truck. Strange. How did Bella go school today?

I ran to school. I was late. I missed my first hour. The rest of the day went uneventful. I didn't have time to eat lunch at all. I didn't see Bella for the whole day. I will see her in the house.

Little did I know then about the world war about to happen at the house in the evening.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

More Reviews=Faster Updates.


	7. Surprises and Fights

Surprises and Fights

Sorry for the late update...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Olivia, Ruby and Amelia walked by me when I was going towards the truck in the evening.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing" I shrugged.

"You are hiding something from us and I know it." Amelia said.

"Out with it" Olivia threatened.

I sighed.

"You guys know Jake, right?" I asked.

All of them nodded.

I took a deep breath and said "I love him"

All three dropped in their tracks.

"That's why you declined the hottest boy in Forks High when they asked you out for dance?" Ruby asked

I nodded as I felt heat rush up to my face.

"So you won't mind if I ask Dean out?" Olivia asked.

"Why would I mind?" I asked.

I took out the water bottle and drank some water to calm myself.

"Because half the boys here have a crush on you" Amelia stated calmly.

I wasn't so calm. I sprayed the water out. (Thankfully no one walked by me at that time). I coughed. Amelia patted my back until I stopped coughing.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

Their eyes were as round as coins.

"How can you be so oblivious?" Olivia asked as if she thought I knew this for a long time. A small voice said _she was probably thinking that._

"W-we-well" I spluttered.

"You really didn't know?" Ruby asked trying not to laugh.

I couldn't speak at all. Oh man. I never knew that.

"No. I mean, what is there in me? I am so ... inferior. I am not even beautiful"

All three started laughing. I was getting annoyed.

"What?" I asked testily.

"You honestly think you are not beautiful?" Olivia asked.

"You think I am?" I asked back.

She chuckled and said "Everyone thinks you are"

"Not only that. You are funny, friendly with all, has good sense of humour. You don't brag about yourself. You are simple." Amelia explained.

"Wow" I said.

"Enough distractions. Tell about your love" Ruby said.

"Well, he kissed me. He loves me too" I said grinning like mad.

"Congrats" the said together.

"They are calling you Lily" Amelia suddenly said.

Who might the "they" be? I frowned as I turned. It soon turned into a smile. Bella was waving for me and Edward was with him too.

"Bye. See you guys tomorrow. I'll explain to you in detail" I said as I ran.

I didn't even hear them say good-bye.

I was panting by the time I reached them both.

"Well, Bella came to school with me today" Edward explained.

Oh! I smiled at him. He smiled back. But Bella just glared and got into the car.

"Since she doesn't have truck I thought I should drive you home" he said.

"No. No. You go with Bella. I'll just walk home. It nothing really. Enjoy with her." I said.

He frowned. "I am not letting you walk" he said.

"Did you drop Bella in home yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Sorry for asking but did you enjoy the ride?" I asked.

"I did" he said smiling. He suddenly frowned and sighed.

Something was wrong. I have to speak with him

"I want to speak with you. Can we see each other during lunch tomorrow?"

"Course" he said.

"Ok then. Bye." I said turning around to walk.

"Hey Lily, Wait" I heard him shout.

I giggled and shook my head. He was in front of me in an instant. He smiled playfully.

"Get in the car"

"I like walking. I want to walk. I don't want to go there early" I said looking down. He seemed to have finally understood.

I ran and waved him bye.

"Bye bells" I shouted as the car went past me. I didn't get a wave out of the window. I shrugged. Maybe she hadn't heard me.

I was humming to myself as I walked. I heard someone behind me. I turned and I came face-to-face with Matthew Bones. He was in the same year as me.

"Hey Matt" I said.

I have had only few words with in these years. I never like calling by surnames. I always go with their first name, even if am meeting them for the first time.

He flashed a smile.

"Hey Matt" I said again.

"Why are you walking?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like it" I shrugged.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

I smiled back. "Of course" I said.

"Do you ever not smile?" he asked.

"Many times" I replied.

"Doesn't look like it. You are always smiling whenever I see you. How do you always keep smiling?" he said.

"I don't know." I said.

"You know what; you have a really nice character. That day you were angry because you got detention unfairly but you didn't ever snap at Peter when he asked you silly questions. How can you be patient?" he asked me in awe.

I blushed under his praise. "I don't want to hurt others" I mumbled.

He smiled at me.

"Who are you going with to the dance?" he asked.

"No one. I have to go to Seattle that weekend" I said.

"Aw Man! That's awful. I was looking forward for a dance with you." He said.

"Sorry." I said.

That way we talked for quite a long time. After sometime I was leaning against a tree and he was standing in front of me crossing his arms eying me in awe.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly as darkness fell over.

"Nearly 8" he said.

"Crap. I have to go home. I really had a good time with you." I said as I hugged him. I didn't give him time to hug me back as I broke out into a run. Home was just 15 minutes run from here. I would have reached home in 45 minutes if I hadn't stopped while speaking with him.

As I ran for about 2 minutes a familiar roar of a truck alerted me. It stopped in front of me. I opened the front door and got in. Bella's face was stony when she was driving.

"Hey Bella." I said.

She just glared at me and she didn't reply. Jeez. Why is someone or the other always glaring at me?

As soon as I was inside the house I threw myself on the couch.

Bella slammed the door and went into the kitchen. I signed and got up to follow her.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Get out of here" she hissed at me and I flinched.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong" I said stubbornly.

I waited as she glared at me.

"Why are you here?" she asked finally.

"Here means?" I asked.

"In home. Didn't you find anyone else to sleep with tonight?" she asked.

"What?" I gasped that she thought so lowly of me.

"Where were you last night?" she asked venomously.

"In La Push" I said without hesitation.

"Where exactly?" she tried again.

"Jake's house" I said.

"Who did you ride with yesterday?" she asked testily.

"Emmett" I said not getting what was her problem.

"Who were you speaking with today?" she asked.

"Matt. He is my classmate"

"Ya rit. He is your classmate. That why you spent time with him instead of coming home huh?" she asked.

I tried to answer but she interrupted me.

"That's why you insisted on walking huh? Baiting someone to fall for you?" she shouted.

"What are you blabbering about? He was just a friend. Emmett was just a friend. Just like you have a boyfriend I have Jake." I ended up shouting too.

Her eyes wavered.

"Why were you in Jake's house then?" she hissed.

"Do you want to know why? I was almost raped by 4 men and I needed someone to calm my nerves. I needed someone who loved me not someone who will throw daggers at me." I shouted back.

Her eyes widened. I knew she was sorry for accusing me. I wasn't going to give up though.

"I have kissed only one person in my entire life and I have done nothing or anything more than an innocent kiss." I said.

I grabbed my jacket and went out of the house.

"For your information, I am not going to La Push." I said before slamming the door and running out into the drizzle.

How can she accuse me so badly? Did she think that low of me? The Bella I knew would never do that. I wasn't crying. I was shaking though.

I didn't know where to go. I told her I won't be seeing Jake and I won't be seeing Jake. I sighed and continued walking.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Suddenly I heard a snap of twig. For the first time I looked around. I was in the middle of a place covered by trees.

Oh crap! I am in the forest. I don't know what I was going to do. I didn't know which way I came in or which way was out. For all I know, I was deep into the forest.

As soon I turned I came face to face with Dr. Cullen. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of me anytime. I was taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Easy. I won't harm you." He promised me. I already knew that. But still my heartbeat wouldn't slow down. My knees felt weak. I supported myself on a large tree trying to breathe normally.

It took me sometime to calm down.

"Sorry. I was already in panic. It didn't help you were standing behind" I said.

He chuckled. "Good thing others are not hunting today" he said.

"Why? Would that be a bad thing?" I asked.

"Yes. We try not to hunt humans." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled and he smiled gently down at me. "But there is limit for us. We may slip if you push us off the limit."

"Oh!" I said.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest at midnight?" he asked.

"I didn't see where I was going" I admitted.

"Ah!" he said and stood by me.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"I was hunting. Please call me Carlisle" he said.

I smiled.

"Do you want me to accompany me to your home?" he asked so politely.

"I don't want to go there" I muttered.

"Do you want to come to my home?" he offered.

"No. No. I don't want to cause trouble. I will just go to my friend's house or something." I said as I shook my head.

"Can I accompany you there? I am not stalking, I just want to make sure you are safe." He said.

"No. I didn't think that. I am not going to go anywhere. Just going to wander around the town" I admitted.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked yet again.

"If you don't mind you can. If you have work you can go" I said timidly.

I was really glad for his company. He told me about his past. I was awestruck how someone could be so compassionate.

"You have never drunk anyone's blood?" I asked awed.

"No" he said.

"Wow. You are really great." I said.

He just smiled at me.

I don't know how much time I spent nagging him with questions about him, his family, about vampires.  
>I became so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open.<p>

"Why don't you spend the night at our place?" he asked.

"Why not?" I said as I swayed my feet. I was too tired to deny an offer. I lost my footing and fell down on my back.

He chuckled.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

"Will you turn into a bat?" I asked sleepily.

"No" he said and chuckled.

"Close your eyes" he said.

I did. Next thing I knew I was being laid in couch.

I sighed as I got comfortable without opening me eyes. I heard the door close. I was engulfed into a deep, dreamless sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

More Reviews = Faster Updates


	8. New Frndships and Chats

New Friendship and Chat

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Guys I am losing reviews. I am the kind who says "this much review or no update". I will continue this story no matter what. But that really let me down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lily.

Enjoy the chapter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I stretched and yawned. The couch was oddly comforting. That had me confusing because I'll always feel tired when I sleep in couch. I yawned again.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"You look cute when you are like that" said a voice. That irritating, teasing voice belonged to none other than Emmett. I rolled my eyes and got out of the blanket that covered me.

I don't remember what I did after I got here at all. That had me worried. I felt guilty.

"Sorry I crashed in here" I said sleepily.

"No problem. Here" he said as he handed me a toothpaste and brush.

"Thanks" I said.

As soon as I turned towards the bathroom I heard the door open and in came Alice.

"Can I dress you up?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

She made me feel like a Barbie doll. I stared at her as if telling her to say _I am kidding._

She put on a puppy dog face and I couldn't resist her.

"Ah!" I groaned in frustration. "A-Alright. Do it" I said helplessly.

"Yay" she jumped up and down.

I shook my head as I showered. I tried to make some sense out of my life. I came to understand only one thing: _It doesn't make any sense at all._

I wrapped a towel around myself and peeped out. It was clear. I stepped out and went to the couch. I gasped as I was the dress. Leave it to Alice to go overboard.

The dress on the couch was a blue gown. I am going to school not to any dance. The dress was exceedingly awesome. That colour would do great with my pale complexion.

"Alice" I hissed.

She came in giggling. "Do you like it? All boys are going to be lusting after you" she said.

I blushed and said "Get me a jeans and shirt, Alice" I said.

She seemed out but ... Jesus. She can't have expected me to wear that... that thing.

She handed me a faded jeans and a t-shirt.

"That's more like it" I said and started wearing my clothes.

I brushed my hair and it hung across my back freely.

I had to admit that Alice was great in dresses. She knows about that a lot. I looked ... hot in this dress. I blushed at myself for having such thoughts.

I was about to go out when Alice and Rosalie came in with ... horrible things in their hand. My eyes widened.

There is no way I am going to wear make-up.

"No." I yelled and I ran out.

I obviously didn't think I could outrun 2 vampires but still I am not wearing that paint on my face.

I ran straight into a wall.

"Ow" I said.

"Sorry" said a soft female voice.

It took me a second to realize that it wasn't a wall I ran into. It was Mrs. Cullen. I was in the living room.

"I am sorry Mrs. Cullen. I was trying to escape the evil your daughters are trying to do me. I didn't see you"

"Call me Esme. What are they trying to do?" she asked me.

"Trying to put make-up on me" I sighed.

She laughed. I noticed there was a dimple on her cheeks. She was really beautiful. She looked like she had just jumped out of a fairy tale.

"Good Morning, Lily." said a soft voice from the doorway. I smiled as I saw Carlisle.

"I am really sorry to cause trouble. I was tired yesterday and I couldn't understand anything" I said looking down and biting my lip.

"It wasn't a problem at all" said Esme.

I smiled at her. She looked like she was controlling something. She hesitantly patted my back. I just turned and hugged her. She looked shocked and her body stiffened for a second but then she graciously hugged me back.

"You shouldn't have done that" Rosalie said coming into the living room.

"Did I do anything wrong?" I asked shocked.

"No. It is just sometimes hard to control our thirst if you are too close. You can do that when we are not thirsty. Good thing you didn't hug Jasper." she explained.

"Hey Lily" Emmett said entering the living room, hugging and swirling me around. I shrieked and he let me down.

He was standing next to me. Jasper came in next. I don't know why but I had the absurd thought to hide behind Emmett's big figure. I tried to push that thought away but I still clutched his shirt.

I had to admit I was feeling bloody terrified to be in same room as Jasper. He was sending death glares at me in Port Angeles. I suddenly felt myself relax. How is that possible? I pushed that thought aside. There were more pressing matters in hand. I slowly looked up to see him. I breathed a sigh in relief. He wasn't glaring.

I smiled. He returned it. I tried to say hello but I couldn't. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Hi."

"Hey" he said.

I didn't make any contact with him as I remembered Rosalie's warning in my head.

What was the time? I looked around. It was 8 in the morning.

"Where is Edward?" I asked suddenly noticing that he wasn't there.

"Busy stalking your sister" Emmett said grinning like mad.

My eyes widened. "You mean he is with Bella now? In her room?" I asked horrified.

"Yes" he said laughing at my expression.

That really took a minute to sink in.

"I have to get going" I said.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"To school" I said without thinking.

"How will you go?" Rosalie asked.

"No way you are walking and going" Alice hissed suddenly.

I jumped a foot into air. I didn't see her enter at all. She was really hard to notice.

How did she know I was walking to school?

"How do you suppose I go then?" I asked.

"Emmett's dropping" she said.

Ok. I nodded my head.

Everyone went for changing their dress. I sighed and sat in the couch in living room.

Only Jasper was in the room. I didn't feel nervous or afraid now at all.

"Where did I sleep last night?" I asked.

"In Emmett's room. We don't have guest room. We never have visitors." He said grinning. I grinned back.

"Why were you here last night?" he asked.

"Fight with sister" I said.

I don't know why I was telling him but I didn't feel uncomfortable at all when I was speaking with him.

"Ok" he said. I was glad he didn't ask anything further. I was reading a magazine when Emmett came out.

"Come on" he said lifting me off the couch. I was glad when I didn't lose balance.

"Bye Esme. Thank you Carlisle" I said as I ran out.

As soon as I entered the car Emmett gave me a package.

"That is your breakfast. Esme packed it" he said.

I couldn't believe how hungry I was. Last time I ate was yesterday morning. I slowly took a bite out of my sandwich. It was delicious.

"This is awesome" I said pointing to the sandwich.

"How can you eat that... that thing?" he said making a disgusted face. I laughed.

Soon we were in school. God help me. What am I going to tell my friends and Bella?

First thing as soon as I got down was Edward. He was just 2 cars away. I went to him and hugged him from behind. My hands were above his shoulders. He wasn't surprised. I expected that too. He would have _smelled_ me coming.

My chin rested in his shoulder and I whispered in his ear "Did you enjoy last night?" I asked.

"Immensely." He said smiling.

I laughed and let him go. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey. How was your night at my home?" he asked.

"How did you know I was there? I thought you were in Bella's room." I asked.

"I came in the morning to change my clothes." I said.

"It was great" I said.

"Is anything wrong between you and Bella?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"She was ... restless in her sleep and she kept mumbling "sorry" and your name" he explained.

"That's nothing actually" I shrugged.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

As soon as bell rang I waved and said bye to him. Thankfully no one saw me. No one bombarded me with questions. I went to class.

During lunch I first went to my table with all my friends already sitting there.

"Hey" I said.

There was a murmur of hi's, hello's and hey's.

I didn't sit down. I just said "I have to sit with Edward today. Sorry guys."I said.

"You mean Cullen?" Dean asked with his eyebrows wriggling in an annoying way.

"No way" the girls gasped.

"He is single, isn't he?" Stan asked frowning.

"Yes but I am not going to date him Stan" I said throwing my hands into air and rolling my eyes.

Every guy visibly relaxed. I frowned.

"What's with the frown?" Andrew asked as he touched my lips.

"Nothing" I said pulling away going to an empty table.

I sat in an empty table. I was waiting for them when Edward came and sat in front of me with his tray full.

"Hi" I said.

"Are you not going to eat something?" he asked.

"No. I am not hungry."I replied.

"That's not a reason at all" he said as pushed a Coke towards me.

I took and opened it.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked after a long minute passed.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked.

"You act weird. Weirder than usual, I mean. Whenever you talk about Bella, one second you smile and the next you frown. What is that all about?" I asked, m eyes on the Coke, which I was playing with in my hand

He didn't say anything for a whole minute. I was starting to feel nervous. Maybe I am crossing my line.

_You shouldn't have asked him. It was personal. He is going to ignore you now like everyone. Why can't you shut up that stupid mouth? _A part of brain asked me.

I was become more restless by each passing second. When I couldn't stand any longer I spoke.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked" I said frowning.

"No. No. It's not that. I am trying to phase my thoughts into words." He said.

I relaxed. I slowly took a sip of my Coke having nothing else to do. He suddenly spoke.

"It is complicated. This relationship, I mean. A Vampire with a human. I am afraid, I admit. There is a term called _singer _in vampires." He said.

"I know. Carlisle told me." I interrupted.

"Well, Bella is my singer. I know I won't hurt her intentionally. But what if I do something to her. I can crush her skull by mistake. I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't endanger her like that. At the same time I can bear to be away from her. I am really in purgatory." He said and sighed.

"Look at me" I said softly. He did.

"You won't hurt her. You love her too much to hurt her." I smiled at him.

"What will happen when she dies? She is human. She is bound to die of old age or anything" he asked.

"You can turn her into a vampire." I suggested.

His eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't go giving her ideas like this." He spat at me.

I flinched visibly.

"I am sorry. That is a touchy subject for me" he sighed.

"I am sorry too" I said.

"Your friend suspects something is going on between us" he said chuckling.

"How would you know that?" I asked sipping my Coke again.

"I can read minds."

If anything, I didn't expect that. I chocked on my Coke. I was thankful when I didn't spray it on him.

I coughed and sputtered for a second. Then I became normal. His face was bemused. It was like he was enjoying my reactions. I glared at him.

"Don't spring stuffs like that on me" I said. Carlisle told some vampires bring have special abilities. But reading minds... every thought, personal feelings... Urg!

"I'll try. I am not the only one laughing." He said pointing to his family.

I turned. Emmett and Jasper was shaking with laughter. Rosalie was giggling. Alice smiled at me.

"I like only Alice in your family" I said glaring at all of them. Alice beamed at me.

"She stopped because she knew that you will turn." He said shrugging.

"How could she know that? Can she read minds too?" I asked.

"No. She can see future." He said.

"Are you going to tell me that Jasper can shoot lightening out of his eye?" I asked, clearly surprised.

"No. He can control your emotions though." Edward said. His eyes were glinting mischievously.

"Okay. What can others do?" I asked.

"Nothing. They are normal vampires." He said.

_Being a vampire is itself an abnormal thing. What could be normal in that?_

"All right. Tell me what I am thinking now." I said.

His face again went back to frustrating.

"I don't know. I can read anyone's mind but yours and Bella's. I don't know why. But it is so frustrating." He said.

"Thank god" I said without really thinking.

He glared at me playfully. "What? I don't want anyone looking into mu head" I said playfully.

"Tell me what's wrong with you and Bella." He said.

I sighed.

"She accused me that I am sleeping with boys" I said.

He frowned.

"I am sure she was just angry. She was worried about you last night. Especially when you didn't come home at night."

"I am not mad at her. I just horrified she thinks so lowly of me."

"I am sure she didn't mean it. She loves you a lot, you know. I don't have to read her mind to know that

"I know that too, without a vampire telling me that" I replied playfully.

He made a grab for me but I leapt up. I was going to go back to my friends. I waved at him and then his family and went to my friends.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as soon as I sat down.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Answer him" Andrew said.

"Just asking him some stuffs. Nothing to worry about." I said.

"What sort of stuffs?" Stan asked.

I just shrugged in answer.

"Come on. Answer him" Andrew said again.

"He is dating my sister, all right? Just wanted to talk to him about it" I said testily.

"Ok" Andrew said.

Before they ask me about him again, I got up.

"Bye guys. See you in class." I said and went out of cafe.

I was going in the corridor when someone called my name. I turned around hoping it was not one of my friends. It was even worse. It was Bella.

As soon as she came up to me she hugged me. I was bewildered.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said things like that to me. I am so sorry. I am such a bad sister. You have every right to hate me, but please don't hate me." She rambled.

"Shh. Shh. It is okay. I don't hate you. Now calm down" I said.

She pulled away and said "I am sorry, Lils."

"It is okay sis." I said and hugged her.

More Reviews = Faster Updates


	9. My Personal Paradise

My Personal Paradise

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lily.<p>

Enjoy the chapter.

A/n: Hey guys. Many of the reviews said they wouldnt forgive bella cz she said all those mean things. but i jst wanted to show hoe "easily forgiving" lily could be. Bella/ Lily relationship is really important part on my story line. :)

* * *

><p>Today is Friday. Edward is taking out Bella on Saturday to god-only-knows-where. They will be going on early morning on Saturday. They are so good together. He obviously loves and she does too.<p>

The problem was their self esteem. Both are thinking they are not good for the other. Edward thinking he is dangerous. Bella thing she is plain. The common thing I told them was that both of their thinking was absolutely stupid.

I am going to La Push today evening. I was excited. How I missed him..! It was a long week and I can't believe I just saw him 2 days before. It seems like an eternity.

While walking towards the parking lot I saw a boy walking past me. I haven't seen him before. He obviously spotted me too.

"Hello! I am Lily. Do I know you?" I asked him.

He looked startled.

"Err- Um. Hi. Um. I am Ian Lewis." He said stammering a bit. Ok, I admit, maybe a lot.

"Nice meeting u. I don't recall seeing u." I stated.

"Err- I am your senior. Maybe that's why." He said.

"Ok then." I said as I started moving again.

He walked by me. He was handsome, one had to admit. Strong built muscles, smooth hair, and the most intimating thing in him- his eyes. His eyes were the colour of the sky. Sky blue. Very deep. I didn't know how long I was staring at him. He caught me staring. I did the thing I do most- blush.

"What are you looking at?" he said sending a smile towards me.

"Your eyes. The colour is so- so deep, kind of." I stated truthfully.

He looked astonished that I was telling the truth. I spotted Jasper waving at me.

"I got to go. See you soon Ian" I said as I ran towards Jasper.

"See you" he said.

I went over to Jasper. Emmett and Edward were there too.

They were inside the car. I stuck my head into the window.

"How was your hunt?" I asked Edward.

"It was great. I am going again tomorrow." He stated.

"Again? I thought hunting once a week was enough" I said. His eyes still looked deep golden.

"It is enough. I just don't want to take chance" Edward said.

"You should take me sometime" I said.

There were three no's in response. I sighed. I looked at Emmett. The normally cheerful person was now frowning at me.

"All right. All right. Keep it to yourself." I said taking my head out of the window.

"Hi" I said Jasper.

"Hello. What did you do to that poor boy?" he asked me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lewis" he said. I heard Edward chuckling inside.

"I didn't do anything" I said.

"Poor boy was so confused and amused at the same time" Jasper said.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked Edward.

"He was thinking of a 100 different ways to start a talk with you from the morning. And at last you started to speak with him first." Edward explained.

I scowled at him in response. I scowled at Jasper too.

"All right. Tell me when you are finished laughing at me" I said.

"Done" Jasper said cheekily. I scowled again.

"I am going to La Push. See you guys in school on Monday." I said.

"How are you going to go?" Jasper asked me.

"Walking or running" I said simply.

"I'll get Rosalie or Alice to drop you" Edward offered.

"No problem. I'll handle it."

"Alice will love to take you. Just until the border" Edward insisted.

"Edward-" I started but was interrupted by an excited, chirpy voice.

"I'll love to take her" Alice said nodding at Edward.

I glared at Edward and walked with Alice to her car.

I got in and closed the door with unnecessary force. She just giggled.

After 10 minutes we reached La Push.

"Bye" I said as I got out and broke out into a run.

After about 45 minutes I reached the paradise on Earth. I didn't knock. I just went in.

"Hey" I said to Jake who was sitting in the house.

"Hey, sweetheart" he said.

I blushed. He laughed.

"Where is Billy?" I asked.

"Fishing with Harry. He'll come back tomorrow evening. Fishes are running out" he said.

I went down and sat in his lap.

"Do you think Billy is ignoring me?" I asked fearfully clutching him around his neck.

"Well, I think he was trying to give us some privacy" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

He chuckled at my reaction. I can never understand the weird things my body does when he is with me. He makes my body do things that have never happened before.

I slowly brought my lips to his lips for a small (very small) peck and jumped out of his lap.

"What was that called?" he asked, growling.

"A kiss" I replied.

"That is not what I call a kiss" he said trying to grab me.

I ran out of the door. He was right behind me but his head hit the top of the doorframe and he fell back. It was followed by his swearing.

"Jake!" I yelled as I went to him. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

He was sitting with one hand supporting him and another rubbing his forehead.

"What does it look like?" he asked roughly as he rubbed his forehead frantically. His eyes were closed. His face showed his acute pain.

I knelt by him and I could feel a sting in my eyes.

"I am so sorry" I said, my voice slightly breaking.

He sighed and looked up. I bit my lip. He chuckled.

"You look cute when you do that. It is not your fault." He said tugging on my chin.

I was still biting my lip.

"Am I going to get a real kiss or not?" he asked.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. My hands were tugging on his hair and other was in his neck. One of his hands was still propping him and the other went into my hair. I moaned as he did so. His other hand found its way into my waist and pulled me closer to him.

His back made contact with the floor with a thud. I was settled safely between his legs. His growl indicated how much he was enjoying it.

I pulled back when I couldn't breathe any longer.

The impact could be seen easily. I was panting and my heart was trying to burst out of my chest. I was shaking from head to toe. My knees felt like jelly. My head rested on his chest. His hands held me close. His hands were shaking too. I was pleased to see that. The kiss has affected him too, l even if just a little.

"Wow" I said, still panting and was unable to say anything more.

"Ya. You, Lily Elizabeth Swan, make stuffs to my body that nobody else does." He said.

"I could say the same, Jacob Ephraim Black." I said him, my hands now resting above his heart.

"I know" he said.

"Does your head hurt now?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Planning to get up?" I asked.

"After you" he said.

I got up and went over to the couch. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace.

"Quil, Embry and Seth are coming tomorrow" he said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya. They will come here early in the morning." He said.

"I miss Seth." I told him.

"Hmm. Hmm." He said.

"How are things at school?" he asked.

Oh no! I can't tell him about Cullens. I hated lying to him more than anything.

"Fine" I said.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked.

"Ya" I said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was fun. We were enjoying a lot in the beach. Playing in the water, running in the beach was extremely fun. We watched the sunset from the beach. It was so beautiful. I leaned into him as we walked home.<p>

"I love being with you. You make my life complete." I mumbled.

"Me too, honey. Me too." He said kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>Jacob's Pov<p>

She looked like he was about to fall on to the floor. I picked her up and went to my room. I loved the way she felt in my arms. Like it was carved for her.

I smiled as I laid her on my bed. I changed into my pyjamas. I didn't want to wake her and I _so_ didn't want to change her into her pyjamas.

I pulled the blanket around her. As I did so my hands touched her cheek. I couldn't help but grin when she instinctively moved closer to my hand.

I climbed on to the bed after her and kept her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. She head was resting on my chest. I slowly inhaled her scent and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>More reviews = Faster Updates<p> 


	10. Friends Reunion and Jealousy

Friends Reunion

* * *

><p>I own nothing..!<p>

Enjoy The Chapter Guys..!

* * *

><p>I slowly shielded my eyes from the sunlight. I was lying flat on my back. Jake was resting on his tummy with his arms around my waist and his head was resting on my chest. It was amazing. Like it was meant for me to be here with him.<p>

I gently played with his hair careful not to wake him. After sometime he opened his eyes.

"Hey honey" I said.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said sleepily rubbing his eyes and shifting his head to his pillow.

"You are the softest pillow. I loved sleeping on you." He said.

I laughed and got up. He grabbed me and pulled me back onto the bed. He trapped me by lying on top of me.

"Not so fast. At least not before giving me a kiss." He said.

I giggled and kissed him. Hard. After sometime I was panting badly.

"I love you" I said, still gasping for breath.

"Love you too" he said, panting too and rolling to his back.

I got up and I nearly lost my balance. I grabbed the side table to stop myself from falling. He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Seth‼!" I yelled happily as I ran to hug him.<p>

Seth, Quil and Embry were coming to see me. I was excited. Last time I saw Embry and Quil was when I had first kissed Jake. Was that only the last week? Wow. It feels like an eternity.

I haven't seen Seth for past 2 weeks.

"What? No hug for me?" Quil asked.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. I hugged Embry next. He had grown. Last time I could rest my chin on his shoulders, but now my chin was tucked under his chin.

"You grew" I accused.

"I can't help it" he said shrugging but grinning from ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes. He was really different from the last time. His face lost its childishness. It was more angular now. His muscles had toned too.

"You have muscles." I noted.

He simply just shrugged. Jake was wearing an unusual expression in his face.

All three went inside.

I went and whispered in his ear, amusement clear in my voice. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe" he grumbled.

I chuckled and kissed him. "You don't have to be."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in fun. Sitting with my friends and playing. We were going to Embry's house for the night. His mom is out of town and we were going to be there.<p>

We were planning to leave to Embry's after Billy arrives.

"Hey Billy." I said as soon as he came in.

"Hello Lily" he said smiling at me.

"We are heading to Embry's" Jake said.

"We will be back in the morning." Quil assured.

"Be safe. Lily, I want a word with you." Billy said.

"You guys get going. I'll be right behind." I said.

The three guys left and I turned to him.

"How are things at school?" he asked.

"It is going great. Bella got a boyfriend." I said.

"Who is that?" Billy asked.

"Edward" I said, fidgeting with my hands.

"Cullen?" he asked alarmed.

"Yes" I said.

"That's bad" he said.

"No, it's not. They are great, Billy." I said.

"You don't know about them" he said.

"I know everything about them. Bella knows too." I said, emphasising on _everything._

His mouth made a small 'o' and his eyes were wide.

"Sorry Billy but I have to run. Bye" I said as ran out of the door.

I started running. I caught up with them within minutes.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I ran to them.

"Is that Sam Uley?" I asked pointing to a man who was disappearing into the trees.

"Yes" Embry answered darkly.

"Why so bitter?" I asked him.

"He is so weird." Jake said.

"What? Come on, guys. Just because he disappeared for a few weeks doesn't make him weird. You shouldn't ignore him like that." I said them.

"No one said it is because of that. He was just like other kids. School, friends, a girlfriend and everything. Just as soon as he came after disappearing, they are treating him special. He is invited to all the tribe council, meetings. You wouldn't believe but his vote counts the most." Embry said.

"Maybe if you were nice to him in the start then he would have told you." I said.

"He was dating Leah Clearwater for 3 yrs. Then, all of a sudden he is going out with Emily young. What do you make of that? Trust me when I say he is really creepy. And you are going to stay away from him" Jake warned.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He is eyeing Quil and me. He is freaking me out and I don't want you to worry me. Got that?" Jake asked.

"I'll try" I said, knowing wouldn't be able to do that.

He sighed. "Stubborn Girl" he muttered.

"You should try hard" Quil commented.

"I don't know but Lily is right. We just jumped to conclusions. We never really asked him or talked to him. Maybe he is having some problems." Seth said.

"Exactly." I agreed. "Who knows what his problem is or what he is going through?" I added.

"I don't want to know." Quil said.

"Come on guys. Be a bit considerate."

"To him? Not when he is being such a jerk" Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes.

No one said anything after that. The walk was quite uneventful until we reached the bottom of the hill.

* * *

><p>JACOB POV<p>

"Oh no" I heard her mumble as Jackie came to greet us. Embry, Quil and Seth escaped when they had the chance.

I hid a laugh. She was so adorable.

Jackie was a girl living in reservation. She never fit into our tribe at all. She is such a slut. Guys and elders in the tribe didn't approve of her behaviour at all. Her parents died in a car accident in New York. So she is living for the past 2 years in La Push with her uncle.

"Hey Jake" Jackie purred.

"Hello" I said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine until now. You?" I asked.

"Great now that I have seen you."

Lily came closer to me. I hid a smile. Jackie had an eye open for me always. And Lily hated it. No matter how much time I tell assure she always doubts herself.

"Well, I and Lily are together now" I said, for I was sure Lily wouldn't open her mouth in front of her.

Jack scowled at Lily and Lily edged even closer to me. Jackie can play really foul. After all, she has got a "slutty" reputation in the reservation.

"I don't know how you can be with someone as plain as her. You could do so much better" she said coming closer to me.

"I am fine with her" I said pulling Lil closer to me and pushing her away.

"Well, you will be coming to me soon" she whispered seductively as she left.

I turned my attention to the girl in my arms. There was a frown in her face. Even though it was fun to watch her be jealous I don't want her doubting herself.

"Don't mind her" I said.

"I won't" she said forcefully.

"I love you" I said.

She visibly relaxed.

"I love you and I hate her" she said.

I smiled. She was so cute when she is jealous.

"You are absolutely adorable when you are jealous"

"You are too" she smirked at me. But there was a faint blush covering her cheeks. It looked so lovely. The blush was in contrast to her pale skin and it was shining brightly.

I scowled at her affectionately. I _was_ jealous when she noticed Embry's muscles. How in world did he bring out those? As far as I knew he never worked out.

As soon as we entered we were greeted by three howling wolves. They were laughing so badly. I rolled my eyes. You can expect noting more than that from them.

"Shut up" Lily said.

I was surprised. She was never really rude to anyone. The fact that she was irrate was because she wanted me pleased me. I was absolutely happy.

They were also surprised they dropped the topic.

"What are we doing for the night?" I asked.

"Truth or dare" Quil said pulling out 2 bottles.

I was excited but … I looked at Lily. She was so small. Can she hold it?

"Lily decides because she is the smallest." I said, knowing that she would scowl at me.

She scowled at me. "Let's do this" she said grabbing a bottle.

This night was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>More Reviews = Faster Updates.<p>

Give me some truth and dares suggestions please… I am rubbish at that.

Plz Plz Plz... If i get enough dares and truths I ll post the next chapter soon. I jst need 4 dares and 2 truths... help me guys.

If i get the dares i ll post the chapter the nxt day itself.


	11. Game: Truth or Dare

The Game: Truth or Dare

I own nothing..!

Enjoy The Chapter Guys..!

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

"Let's do this" she said picking up a bottle, trying to sound brave.

Embry took an empty bottle for spinning around.

"Rules are simple. If u don't do the truth/dare u drink a glass of wine and remove an article of clothing" Quil said.

"Alright" we agreed.

All of us sat in a circle in the ground.

"How did u guys get it?" she asked pointing to the bottles.

"I have my ways" Embry winked.

"Let's start." I said, annoyed.

Embry hid a smirk but Lily didn't notice it.

"I am spinning first." Lily said.

"Ok" I agreed.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Seth.

"Truth or Dare, Seth?" she asked.

"Dare." he said as he grinned.

"Sit on Quil's lap for the rest of the round."

Both looked mortified at that idea. Others laughed.

"Let's get this done" Seth grumbled as he sat on Quil's lap.

The bottle landed on Embry next.

"Dare" he said.

"Give Jake a back massage" Seth said.

I got up and turned. He slightly toughed my shoulders and I was getting creeps. He decided the same too.

"This is _so _not worth it" he said taking a sip from the bottle.

He removed his shirt. I frowned.

Lily was looking at his abs.

"You didn't have those the last time I saw you, did you?" she asked curiously.

"How would you know that?" I asked appalled.

"I notice Jake unlike you" she said.

She is observant. I knew that already. But how she doesn't notice that all boys are trying to get her is beyond me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't" he said.

The bottle landed on Lily and Embry had a huge smirk in his face. I didn't like that smirk. I narrowed my eyes.

She noticed it too.

"Truth" she said.

"How far have you gone with Jake?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

Her eyes widened and her face was comical.

"Just kissing" she stuttered out and her face was red.

"That's it? You disappoint us Jake" Quil said.

"Shove off." I said.

"Come on. I at least expected a-"

He never finished a sentence because I threw a pillow at him.

Bottle landed now on Quil.

"Dare" he said.

"Run around the house naked" she said.

He took off his shirt, but shielded her eyes when he started to remove his pants.

"Come on. Look at me." he said with only his boxers. I glared at him.

"No" she said, shaking her head.

"What if I cheat?" Quil asked.

"I trust you" she said not taking her hands off her eyes.

I smiled at her. She was behaving like a kid and I liked that. I was glad, too.

He was declared safe and he sat down.

The bottle landed on me.

"Dare" I said.

"Call Jackie and tell her that you want to see her now." Quil said.

No way. My eyes widened.

I reached for the bottle.

"Chickening out?" Embry asked.

"No" I said picking up the phone and dialled her number.

"Speaker" Quil whispered.

I hit on the speaker.

"Hello. Jackie here" she said.

"Hello Jack. This is Jake." I said dreading her reaction.

"Jake‼! I can't believe you are calling me. Do you need my company tonight? I'll love to spend time with u… alone." She said.

"Yes, I want to see you" I said. (That was the dare)

"I knew you would call me. She is just a baby. She wouldn't do anything to you. I can do many things. I know what boys crave for. She can't give you that. She won't. She is too much of a chicken to give that." She purred.

"Bye" I said abruptly and hung up the phone.

Seth, Embry and Quil were laughing their butts off. I went and hit Quil.

"HEY!" he shouted.

"That's for your stupid dare" I said turning around only to see she was not there.

"Great." I muttered as I went out of the door to search her.

* * *

><p>Lily's Pov<p>

I hate her. I hate her so much. I know I shouldn't hate anyone but I can't help it. I hate her so much right now.

How dare she say horrible things about me? Just because she sleeps with every guy in town doesn't mean that I have to do that too?

A small part of my brain was telling me maybe he really wants that. Maybe he wants that. Oh no. I am doing something for him. Maybe he will get bored, like Jackie said, and break up with me.

_Lily, stop thinking like a stupid. Jake's not going to ditch you._

I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it. Oh god, I don't know what I'll do if Jake breaks up with me.

I didn't pay attention at all to where I was going until I hit something really hard. It was almost as painful as running into Esme the other day.

I fell back too.

"Ow" I muttered.

"Sorry" said a deep male voice.

I looked up in curiosity. A man was standing before me. I had the strange feeling I have seen him before.

He had black hair and deep brown eyes. He was very tall. I reached only until his shoulders. His hair was cropped close. That is strange. La Push boys always have long hair.

I only then realized I was face to face with Sam Uley.

Uh-oh.

"It is my fault. I didn't see where I was going." I said.

"I gathered as much." He said. "Since you are about to enter a forest at midnight." He added when I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I looked around. He was right. I would have been stepping into forest if I hadn't run into him.

"I am sorry." I said again.

"No problem. I think you hurt yourself more than me" he said.

He was right. My head was throbbing as though I had hit it in a wall.

"I think so. Anyways, I am Lily. Lily Swan." I said.

"Sam Uley" he said.

"Nice meeting you." I said.

"Are you really? With your company you keep I would think you will run away at my sight" he said.

"They just don't understand." I said in their defence.

"If I were you, I would keep my distance from them. At least from Ateara and Black." He said.

I let out an outraged gasp.

"What?" I hissed.

"Stay away from them" he said to me. He didn't say it like a threat. He said it more like he was concerned than threatening.

I just turned and started running. I didn't hear him at all. I turned to see what he was doing. He wasn't even there or anywhere insight.

May be he went into the forest, I supposed.

Jake was right. He was freaking me out. What did he mean stay away from Jake and Quil. Why not Embry? What is he thinking? He is being a jerk, I concluded.

I slowly walked back to the house. I looked at m watch. I have been 15 minutes since I left the house.

I reached there within another 5 minutes. As soon as I went in what I noticed first was that Jake was not there.

"Hey" I said.

"Where were you?" Seth asked.

"Just walking." I said.

"You better find Jake. He was really seeing red." Embry said.

"Okay" I said.

"I am sorry" Quil mumbled.

"No problem. It was funny" I said.

I know where he will be. I ran to the beach. I easily spotted him. He was sitting in the sand with his legs crossed. I slowly approached him.

I didn't say anything but sat next to him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I …" started but I didn't know what to say.

"You have this sinful habit of taking off on your own. I hate that. Do you have any idea how much worried I was?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Why do you do this? Go off without telling a word. Do you think I won't understand? Damn it, Lils. You have to explain to me today. Don't you dare be quiet or shrug." He said.

I still didn't know what to tell him. No words would come out of my mouth.

"Tell me" he bellowed.

I flinched. "Because I am not used to being loved or cared" I shouted getting up from him. I felt moisture in my cheeks and wiped them fast.

I never cry. I am used to the pain. I don't cry no matter how hard the pain is. It is complete opposite with Jake. I cry of the simplest thing.

"Lils" he said, anguished.

I looked up at him.

"Just because Charlie and Renee are like that doesn't mean no one else care for you." He said, trying hard to explain.

"There must be something terribly wrong with me. That's why Renee and Charlie hate me. I must have been terrible or done something horrible. That's why they hate me. What if you find something wrong in me and started to hate me?" I asked pacing and talking frantically.

He got up and pulled me towards him. I looked at his chest not wanting to meet him in the eyes.

"Look" he said tugging on my chin making me look into his deep eyes.

"I won't hate you no matter what. Damn it, Lils. I love you. I have always loved you. I'll always love you. Get that fact through your skull" he said.

I nodded unsure what to say.

"Quil and Embry will be worried. Let's go" he said pulling me with him.

* * *

><p>I stretched and yawned. It took me a minute to recall last night's events.<p>

You wouldn't believe it. All the 3 normally cheerful boys were advising me about the dangers of taking off on my own.

They went on for hours without any rest. I really wasn't paying attention to them at all.

I must have fallen asleep when they were sleeping, I supposed. I woke you and looked around me.

I was in the living room, sleeping in the couch. I didn't know where the boys were.

Soon, one by one, they woke up and helped me getting around the house. After showering I cooked breakfast.

It was really amusing breakfast. Quil was nagging me about how last night's fun was ruined by that stupid dare. He wanted everyone to get drunk and enjoy.

Seth was going on about how I feel asleep rudely during his speech.

Jake and I left after breakfast. As soon as we were out of ear short I started speaking to him.

* * *

><p>Jacob's Pov<p>

"I am sorry." She said suddenly.

"What for?" I asked.

"If I didn't do anything that you wanted" she said.

I sighed. I knew this conversation would come eventually. What Jackie said must have been bothering Lily. She shouldn't worry herself.

"Look, if I want something… I'll ask. Do you want to know what I want now?" I asked, choosing my words carefully and gently.

She nodded.

I placed my hand flat on her heart and said "This"

She looked at me confused.

"Just your heart and your love. Nothing else matters." I said looking into her. She just bought her lips to mine and gave a small kiss.

"You give me everything. What makes you think you don't give me something?" I asked.

"I don't know. What Quil and Jackie said confused me, I guess." She said.

I smiled and ran my hand down her hair.

"Thanks. I needed that." She said leaning into me.

"Hm-hmm" I said closing the space between my lips and hers.

* * *

><p>More Reviews = Faster Updates<p>

A/n: Sorry that I am being sooooo sapppppy. It will change soon. Within a chapter or two I am going to bring James in.

I want to show how Lily and Jake's relationship is.

I am planning to get a chapter about Lily/Bella nxt. Then it will go to the game.

And I am getting my xams… my board xams (im in india. It is like an life test. 10th marks are important throughout life)… so I can't update until 14th…

After 14th I have 3 months vacation. I'll update every 2 days. Today a chap… then day after tomorrow I'll post another chap.

Bear with me until 14th. So sorry. Love ya all.

Harini


	12. Sisters' Talk and Visit

Sister's Talk And Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lily Swan.

* * *

><p>Enjoy the chapter though.<p>

"Hey Bella" I said as soon as I entered the house.

"Hi Lily" she said hugging me.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked.

"He went to the station. There was some emergency." She explained.

"Ok" I said sitting down on the couch.

"Did you enjoy?" she asked, smirking.

"Sure did. You?" I asked.

"It was … fun" she said frowning.

'What happened?" I asked.

"I liked spending time with him but he is always beating himself up. He is always talking about leaving, Lils. I am afraid. What if he leaves me?"

"Why would he leave you? He loves you so much Bells." I said.

"Why does he love me?" she asked.

I started at her indecorously. "Surely you noticed how guys are trying to hook you, didn't you?" I asked, bewildered that she thinks lowly of herself.

"Do they?" she asked staring at me.

"Come on. Not again." I said exasperatedly.

"What did you do for the past two days?" she asked.

"It was great. I saw other friends like Seth, Embry and Quil. We enjoyed a lot" I said.

She nodded.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"He took me to a meadow. That was the most beautiful place I have ever been to. Have you noticed they don't come out in sun? That is because they _sparkle _in sunlight. It was the most magnificent sight, seeing Edward sparkle." She said smiling.

"Wow" I said. I never expected that. I thought they will burn if they come out when the sun shines. I laughed too.

"Where is this meadow?" I asked.

"Some 5 miles hiking" she said

"Hiking? You hate it, right?" I asked.

"I don't hate it. I am just slow." She mumbled.

"That's not the point. How can you go hiking without me?" I asked. I loved hiking.

"Ask him to take you. I am sure he won't mind" she said.

"Ok" I said glancing at the clock. It was 9 am. (Sunday morning)

"I'll tell you a thing. Don't tell a soul. K?" she said

"Ok" I agreed.

"He watches me sleep every night" she whispered as if she was telling me a big secret.

"I already knew that" I said carelessly.

"What?‼!" she shrieked.

"Emmett told me" I said.

"Why did you never tell me?" she asked.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise." I said grinning cheekily.

She rolled her eyes.

"What did you do last night?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

"Shut up" she said.

I laughed.

"He told me all about his past, his family, about vampires." She said.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"Ya. And he explained how my blood is to him. He told about his feeling when he first saw me and how it changed." She said.

"Then you came back?" I asked.

"That was the worst part. He carried me. He moved very fast. Really fast like you can't even see he moves. It was scary. I even got motion sickness. Then-" she stopped abruptly as a faint blush covered her cheeks.

I was curious.

"Then…" I asked.

"He kissed me" she admitted.

"That's great. Congrats sis" I said, grinning.

"And he wants me to see his family. I am afraid." She said.

"Don't worry, they are all nice" I said.

"I know. What if they don't like me?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry. They will love you" I assured.

"He will be here any minute" she said.

"He is probably listening to us" I guessed.

"Yes" came a voice from the door. I jumped a foot into air, even though I expected it.

There was Edward Cullen coming through the door. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be outside" I said, getting up. I should give them privacy.

"Wait by her car" Edward ordered sternly. I looked at Bella. She smiled.

"Ok" I agreed.

I went out stood there near the Chevy. I was just humming to myself when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey, Ian. Hello, Matt." I said. Ian and Mathew were standing in front of me.

"Are you both friends?" I asked them.

"Ya" Ian answered.

"I didn't know that" I said.

"Well, you know now" Matt said.

We ended up speaking.

Soon Edward and Bella came out. Edward came and hugged me tight. He even kissed my forehead.

That was weird.

"Bye guys. I'll see you later" I said and got into the truck.

Edward got in and Bella got into the passenger seat.

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"I don't like their thoughts. I just wanted to scare them" he said.

I didn't press on the point.

"You better maintain your distance with them" he said.

"I'll try" I said and he frowned.

The rest of the journey went in silence.

"You go first. I'll be right behind."I said.

"Ok" Edward agreed and took her inside.

I sat cross-legged and sighed. Bella was going to meet her boyfriend's family. What am I doing here? I am rudely barging on a family meeting. Why am I being such a burden? I hate being a third wheel. I sighed. There was music coming from the house. Someone was playing piano and they are doing an awesome job too. The music was so melodious. But it had a melancholy touch in the end.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. I turned around to see Carlisle.

"Hey" I said softly, knowing he could hear me.

He gestured me to come out. I shook my head.

He opened the door. "Come on. Esme is dying to see you" Carlisle said.

"I am not coming. I just don't want to intrude a family meeting" I said.

"Nonsense" he said pulling me out of the truck. I sighed.

"I really don't want to mess this up." I said.

"You won't" he said.

"You have been dying to meet Bella, right? I don't want to crash in a family meeting." I said.

"You are family, too" he said simply.

I didn't understand how much happiness and joy a single word could bring. I could even feel tears in my eyes.

"Oh Carlisle" I said as I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back.

"You will always be a part of this family" he said soothingly.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much happy you have made me" I said.

I slowly climbed the stairs. Alice, Jasper and Esme were in the living room.

"Hey" I said.

"Hello Lily" Esme said as she came to me and hugged me.

"Hey" Jasper said.

"Hey Lily" Alice said.

I sat in the couch. Alice was sitting across the couch. Jasper was sitting in a love seat. Esme was just standing.

"Alice?" I called.

"Tell me" she said.

"Have you got any plans today? I wanted to see this meadow Bella was talking about. She said it was really beautiful. You can take me if you want. If that is something private for family, you don't have to take me." I blurted out.

"I can take you. No problem" she said.

I was relieved that I didn't offend anyone. She suddenly had a faraway look on her face. Her face was blank and her eyes were unfocused.

I waved my hand in front of her face. No reaction.

"She is having a vision" Jasper explained.

"Oh" I said.

"Who played piano few minutes ago?" I asked.

"Edward" Jasper said.

"It has been decades since he played it. He is genuinely happy to have Bella around."

I smiled

"There is a thunder-storm tonight" Alice said suddenly, squealing in delight.

"Great" Jasper said enthusiastically.

What is so great in thunderstorm? They certainly wouldn't be playing in the rain.

"I am going to call Emmett. You three inform Edward and Carlisle" Esme said.

I was confused. Jasper must have felt it too.

"We are going to play baseball. We can play only when there is thunder. Do you want to come?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Only if I won't be a nuisance." I said.

"Not at all" said a voice from upstairs.

"When will we be playing?" I asked.

"_You_ will be watching." He corrected.

I nodded. I went upstairs to Edward's room. There was a sight you don't see every day. Edward pounced on Bella. Literally.

"You were saying?" he growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," Bella said, filled with sarcasm

"Much better," he approved.

"Um." she struggled. "Can I get up now?"

He just laughed.

"Can we come in?" Alice asked.

Bella blushed. I bit back a laugh.

"Go ahead." Edward said, chuckling quietly.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced.

I stiffened for an instant, until I realized Edward was grinning.

I relaxed.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied, grinning.

"Actually," Jasper said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the

room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett

wants to play ball. Are you game?"

Edward's eyes lit up, but he hesitated.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, excited, his expression vivid.

"Sure." She said.

"See Edward. How much time I have told you she loves you very much. You have seen the proof now. I hope it was convincing for you." I said dramatically.

All 4 of them raised their eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella is going for a game. She must love you so much." I said.

Bella and Edward rolled their eyes at me but Alice and Jasper were chuckling.

"Um. Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball — you'll see why," he

promised.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

All of us laughed aloud.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No." She looked like she was positive about the whole thing. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching, naturally.

I found myself cheering up too.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice bounded up and to the door.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased, and they were swiftly on their

way. I close the door behind me, trying to give them privacy.

But how to ensure privacy in a house full of vampires, I don't know.

0-0-0-0

More reviews = Faster Updates

James coming in next chapter… Story going to get interesting.

I ll update dayafter thrw or the nxt day.

3 Harini


	13. Game: Danger in the way

Game: Danger in the way

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy the chapter

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward was driving us back home again. He tried to go past 65 but the engine shouted in protest.

"Stupid truck." Edward muttered.

"Hey" I shouted.

"What?" he asked surprised at the reaction.

"My boyfriend built this" I said.

He rolled his eyes but otherwise kept quiet.

We turned into our street. It was just beginning to drizzle.

And then I saw the black car, a Ford, parked in Charlie's driveway. That car was awfully familiar. Sure enough, Jake and Billy were leaning away from the rain under the shallow front porch. Billy's face was impassive as stone and Jake was looking happy. I smiled.

Edward's low voice was furious. "This is crossing the line."

Only then I realized the seriousness of the situation. I was horrified.

"He came to warn Charlie?" I guessed, knowing Billy.

Edward just nodded, answering Billy's gaze through the rain with narrowed eyes.

Bella's face was horrified and terrified.

"Let me deal with this," Bella suggested.

To my surprise, he agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful, though.

The child has no idea."

I bridled a little at the word child. "Jacob is not that much younger than

I am," Bella reminded him.

"He is older than me and I will kill you if you call me a kid or child" I said.

He looked at me then, his anger abruptly fading. "Oh, I know," he assured me with a grin.

I sighed and put my hand on the door handle.

"Get them inside," he instructed, "so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk."

"Do you want my truck?" Bella offered.

"No" I said before he could reply. "He will probably wreck the truck" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I could walk home faster than this truck moves."

"You don't have to leave," Bella said wistfully.

He smiled at her glum expression. "Actually, I do. After you get rid of them" — he threw a dark glance in the Blacks' direction — "you still have to prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend." He grinned widely, showing all of his teeth.

Bella groaned.

He smiled. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

I glanced toward the porch. Billy's face was no longer impassive, and his hands clutched at the armrests of his chair.

"Soon," she stressed as she opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I half-ran through the light sprinkle toward the porch. Jake was running towards me. We met half-way through. I threw my arms with such a force that I was lifted off my feet.

"I missed you" I said.

"You only saw me yesterday." He said amused.

I just shrugged in response.

"Hey, Billy." I heard Bella greet him.

"Charlie's gone for the day — I hope you haven't been waiting long." I said, knowing she wouldn't bluff properly.

"Not long," Billy said in a subdued tone. His black eyes were piercing. "I just wanted to bring this up." He indicated a brown paper sack resting in his lap.

"Thanks," Bella said. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?"

"Here, let me take that," I offered, turning to shut the door

"You'll want to put it in the fridge," Billy noted as he handed me the package. "It's some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry — Charlie's favourite. The fridge keeps it drier." He shrugged.

"Thanks," she repeated, but with feeling this time. "I was running out of new ways to fix fish, and he's bound to bring home more tonight."

"Fishing again?" Billy asked with a subtle gleam in his eye. "Down at the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him."

"No," I quickly lied, my face going hard. "He was headed someplace new… but I have no idea where."

He took in my changed expression, and it made him thoughtful.

"Jake," he said, still appraising Bella. "Why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too."

"Where is it?" Jacob asked his voice morose. I glanced at him, but he was staring at the floor, his eyebrows pulling together.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy said. "You may have to dig for it. Lily, why don't you help him?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes with great difficultly.

Jacob and I slouched back out into the rain. I shook my head at him hoping that he would get the hint.

Of course there was no picture in there. At least I got to snog him.

"There's no picture anywhere in that car." He complained as soon as we went into the house again.

The shoulders of his shirt were stained with the rain, his hair dripping, when he rounded the corner.

"Hmm," Billy grunted, suddenly detached, spinning his chair around to face his son. "I guess I left it at home."

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. "Great."

"Well, Bella, tell Charlie" — Billy paused before continuing — "that we stopped by, I mean."

I sighed. My message was lost on him.

"I will," she muttered.

Jacob was surprised. "Are we leaving already?"

"Charlie's gonna be out late," Billy explained as he rolled himself past

Jacob.

"Oh." Jacob looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Lils. Bye Bella."

"Sure," I agreed.

"Take care," Billy warned. I didn't answer.

"I will send them off" I said running to catch up with him.

Billy narrowed his eyes. Jake looked pleased.

I got into the car and Jake started driving. As soon as we reached the house, I got down without a word. Jake was about to take Billy's wheelchair, when I offered him.  
>"I will do it" I said. He ran back into the house.<p>

"What were you thinking?" I hissed softly.

"I have to do what is best for you and Bella." He said.

"What? By telling Charlie? That is not what is best for La Push. You were going to break the treaty." I said.

"I know. But I don't want anything happening to you both." He said.

I groaned in frustration and stomped my feet on the ground. The urge to stamp his feet was fairly overwhelming.

"I am alive because of them" I informed him. "Remember when I was in hospital? Edward saved me. Last week in Port Angeles, 4 guys tried to rape me and the Cullens saved me again. They save lives not take them"

"They are dangerous" he stated simply.

"They didn't bite me at all." I said. "She loves him and you are going to tell Charlie. You are not helping her. You mess with Edward you mess with Bella's whole life." I warned him.

Then I took him inside. He wouldn't mention about this in front of Jake. Jake will bite his head off.

"I have to go, Jake." I said.

"Stay tonight" he said.

"I will come tomorrow. I have to go." I said kissing him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir." I heard Edward say.

Bella stalked out, clearly embarrassed.

I stopped dead on the porch. There, behind Bella's truck, was a monster Jeep. Its tires were higher than my waist, I noticed. There were metal guards over the headlights and tail-lights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red.

"Wear your seat belts," Charlie choked out.

Edward followed me around to my side and opened the door. I gauged the distance to the seat and prepared to jump for it. Bella was doing exactly the same. He sighed, and then lifted her in with one hand.

I sighed and jumped in.

"Ouch" I said as my knee hit something hard.

"I am so sorry Lily." Edward said.

"For what?" I asked, clutching my knee which was throbbing a bit painfully.

"I should have lifted you in" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Get in the car and stop acting stupid"

As he went around to the driver's side, at a normal, human pace, I tried to put on my seat belt. But there were too many buckles.

"What's all this?" Bella asked when he opened the door.

"It's an off-road harness."

"Uh-oh." She muttered.

I tried to find the right places for all the buckles to fit, but it wasn't going too quickly. I saw that Edward had already buckled Bella.

The truck sprang to life in a second. It roared 10 times louder than the truck.

I shrieked. "Where do I put this?" I asked, pointing to the belts.

Edward sighed and buckled me.

"This is a… um… big Jeep you have." Bella said.

"I bet it is Emmett's" I said.

"It's Emmett's." Edward agreed. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

"Where do you keep this thing?" I asked.

"We remodeled one of the outbuildings into a garage."

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?" Bella asked.

I laughed and he threw her a disbelieving look.

"Run the whole way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" Bella asked, panicking.

He grinned tightly. "You're not going to run."

I laughed again.

"I'm going to be sick." Bella muttered.

"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine."

The way was a side road that was less of a road and more of a mountain path. For a long while conversation was impossible, because I was bouncing up and down on the seat like a jackhammer. He seemed to enjoy the ride, though, smiling hugely the whole way.

And then we came to the end of the road; the trees formed green walls on three sides of the Jeep. The rain was a mere drizzle, slowing every second, the sky brighter through the clouds.

"Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here."

"You know what? I'll just wait here." Bella said.

"What happened to all your courage? You were extraordinary this morning." Edward teased.

"I haven't forgotten the last time yet." She protested.

He was around to my side of the car in a blur. He started unbuckling me.

"I'll get those, you go on ahead," I protested. He rolled his eyes and unbuckled me.

"Hmmm…" he mused as he quickly finished."It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory." Edward said to Bella.

"Can you do that too? I thought vampires have only one superpower." I asked puzzled.

"This is talent not power" he said.

"Can you tamper my memories too?" I asked as I jumped out of the jeep. Luckily I didn't land on my backside.

He sputtered. "No" he shouted, starling me.

"Sorry" I said.

"No. No. You understand later" he said.

He turned his attention to Bella.

"Tamper with my memory?" Bella asked nervously.

"Something like that." He was watching her intently. He placed his hands against the Jeep on either side of her head and leaned forward, forcing her to press back against the door. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from hers.

I don't want to ever tamper my memories, I concluded and turned away.

"Now, what exactly are you worrying about?" I heard him ask. I slowly moved into the forest, hoping someone will pick me up.

I was granted that wish.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Ya" I replied. I climbed onto his back and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes" he said amused.

I opened them and we were in a clearing.

He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others all there; Esme and Rosalie, sitting on an out cropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw any ball. It looked like Carlisle was marking bases, but could they really be that far apart?

We suddenly heard a loud laughing noise. It was like Edward's.

Within a few minutes Bella and Edward came in.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified.

"That was him." Bella said.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained. My guess was that she landed on her backside. Bella is extremely clumsy.

Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the over-sized field.

"You don't play with them?" Bella asked shyly.

"No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves." she said.

I laughed.

"You sound like my mom," Bella laughed, surprised.

The laugh faded from my face. I sighed and moved ahead of them. I went to the end of the pitch and looked around. Edward and Alice were planning something. Jasper and Carlisle were marking the bases. Bella and Esme were speaking. Emmett and Rosalie looked like they were throwing ball to other, tough I couldn't see the ball at all.

Only then I realized I never fit in here. I am not a part of this family. I was never. I had to admit, the truth hurts.

I slowly walked into the edge of the forest, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. I sat down and leaned against a tree not too far.

"Game's going to start." Esme said. I could see that she standing near me.

"You guys enjoy. I don't think I want to come." I said, not looking at her.

"You can tell me your problems. I won't mind. I see you as my daughter" she whispered.

Normally, I would have been ecstatic if someone had said this. But I couldn't be. I just stared ahead.

"I lost my son, you know. That's why I jumped off the cliff." She said to me, sitting near me.

"You would have made a great mother. You are a great one, you know." I said.

"You are a great daughter, you know." Esme said.

"I doubt that" I said smiling sadly.

She was about to say something when Emmett's voice came.

"Come on, Esme and Lily." He shouted.

Even though I loved the game a lot I couldn't enjoy entirely. Suddenly Alice gasped. Everyone looked at her in alarm.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away and to Bella's.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward Bella again. I didn't understand what they were talking about.

"No, not carrying —" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. "Alice said they were simply curious."

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what

Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of Bella and me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice to Bella.

She obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.

Bella stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."

I was terrified. I couldn't even concentrate on anything. I had an absolutely bad feeling this won't end well.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." Edward said to Bella. He pulled her long hair forward, around her face.

"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone.

No one addressed me. I had no idea what to do next. I just stood there by Esme.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game half-heartedly.

"What did Esme ask you?" Bella whispered.

He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly. I felt a pang of relief.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. Now and again, despite the fear that numbed my brain, I was aware of Rosalie's eyes on me. They were expressionless, but something about the way she held her mouth made me think she was angry.

Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry." He said to her.

I heard his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between Bella and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears. I just stood by the end of the row near Jasper, hoping it would end smootly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

More reviews = faster updates.

Harini…


	14. The Hunt

The Hunt

To my reviewer Anon (I deleted the review for some 'colorful' language): What the hell are you talking about…? This is my idea and I am working on it for months. If you have guts tell me your real id. Just because you are jealous doesn't give you the right to call me b!tch. now get lost. This is MY idea. I didn't steal from anyone. If your "not" a whore, PM me. If you are a bisexual/ homosexual character: buzz off.

* * *

><p>To my dear reviewers: so sorry for using foul language but you tend to get pissed off when someone claims our idea (long thought) to be theirs and not bother to xplain themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>Enjoy the chapter<p>

And I don't own anything except Lily.

* * *

><p>I turned to the direction they were staring.<p>

They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot.

The man in had an olive-toned skin beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth. The woman was wilder. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript.

"We thought we heard a game," he said. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward, Lily and Bella." He pointed us out in groups. I felt a shock when he said my name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle said.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like you." He explained.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" he asked.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word 'home'. I didn't like them one bit.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial.

"We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine. So did Bella's.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us — Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

While Carlisle was speaking, my hair ruffled with the light breeze and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.

He just sprang at me. It wasn't anything like the playful spring Edward done by this morning to Bella. I didn't have time ever to close my eyes. I was thrown back strong hands and my brain was fuzzy for a second. When my vision was clear, I watched them. Edward and Emmett were crouching before me and Bella.

Bella came and stood near me. We both held hands. I know I was trembling and I could see her shaking.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. I watched the scene unable to close my eyes. I knew it would be better if I closed my eyes. But, I just couldn't do it.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise.

No one relaxed their aggressive poses.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James.

Laurent seemed to catch our scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward. My eyes widened. James eyes watched me and Bella. I almost flinched by the glare.

Both Emmett and Edward growled. Jasper and Alice were flanking us in the side.

I could feel that Jasper was using his powers to help us, but I don't know if it is working.

Laurent stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on

James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me or Bella, his nostrils still wide. Everyone stayed tensed like a lion in front of me.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing — trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward me and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girls. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie and Esme?" he called. They gathered together, blocking me from view as they converged. Alice was instantly at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on

James as he backed toward us.

This whole time I'd been rooted in place, terrified into absolute immobility. Bella wasn't any better. Edward had to grip her elbow and pull sharply to break her trance. Alice and Emmett were close behind us, hiding me. I stumbled, still stunned with fear.

Once we were into the trees, Emmett slung me over his back without breaking stride. I gripped as tightly as possible as he took off, the others close on his heels. I shut my eyes tightly and buried my head in his shoulder.

We reached the Jeep in an impossibly short time, and Edward flung Bella in the backseat.

"Strap her in," he ordered Emmett, who slid in beside me. Emmett was a bit gentle in flinging me. Emmett buckled Bella and me, easy and fast.

Alice was already in the front seat, and Edward was starting the engine.

It roared to life and we swerved backward, spinning around to face the winding road.

The jolting trip was much worse this time, and the darkness only made it more frightening. Emmett and Alice both glared out the side windows.

We hit the main road, and though our speed increased, I could see much better where we were going. And we were headed south, away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

No one answered. No one even looked at me.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Bella shouted.

"We have to get you away from here — far away — now." He didn't look back, his eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" Bella shouted. I struggled with the stupid harness, tearing at the straps.

"Emmett," Edward said grimly.

And Emmett secured her hands in his steely grasp.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this." Bella said.

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take me back — Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family — Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Lily." His voice was cold. "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" I struggled violently, with total futility.

Alice spoke for the first time. "Edward, pull over."

He flashed her, a hard look, and then sped up.

"Edward, let's just talk this through."

"You don't understand," he roared in frustration. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"

I felt Emmett stiffen next to me, and I wondered at his reaction to the word. It meant something more to the three of them than it did to me; I wanted to understand, but there was no opening for me to ask.

"Pull over, Edward." Alice's tone was reasonable, yet still authoritative.

The speedometer inched passed one-twenty.

"Do it, Edward." She ordered.

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession — and he wants her, Alice — both of them, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight. He wants to get at least one of them."

"He doesn't know where —"

He interrupted her. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

I gasped, knowing where my scent would lead. Bella realized too.

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" Bella thrashed against the harness again.

"She's right," Alice said.

The car slowed slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice.

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. I flew against the harness, and then slammed back into the seat.

"There are no options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" I yelled, even though he wouldn't do the same.

He ignored me completely.

"We have to take her back," Emmett finally spoke. I felt a bit relief knowing that someone supported me.

"No." Edward was absolute.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait."

Emmett smiled. "I can wait, too."

"You didn't see — you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

Emmett didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"And the female is with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Alice said quietly.

Edward turned on her in fury, his voice a blistering snarl. "There — is — no — other — option! And you are being stupid. It might, might not will, work for Bella but not Lily. I am not endangering any of them to that." He bellowed at Alice.

Bella didn't get what they were speaking about. But I got it clearly. He used the same tone with me when I suggested he can make Bella a vampire. Alice must have, obviously, suggested changing me and Bella into a vampire.

Emmett and Bella both stared at him in shock, but Alice seemed unsurprised. The silence lasted for a long minute as Edward and Alice stared each other down.

Bella broke it. "Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

"No," Edward growled. Alice glared at him, finally provoked.

"Listen," I pleaded. At least hear the plan.

"You take me back." Bella begged.

"No," he interrupted.

I glared at him and Bella continued. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone.

Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

Everyone stared at her, stunned. I was surprised she could even think a plan in this mess.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett's surprise was definitely an insult.

"It might work — and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice said.

Everyone looked at Edward.

"It's too dangerous — I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Emmett was confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I demand that you take us home." I tried to sound firm.

"Us?" Edward enquired.

"I have to go too." I said, simply.

"What are you playing at?" Alice asked, roughly.

"I have to explain." I said, pleading.

"No, you don't. He wouldn't care. It is bad enough that I am allowing Bella. I am not letting you too." Edward said.

"Look. I- I have a plan. I have to go." I said.

"What plan?" Alice asked.

"If Charlie notices that Bella is leaving, he is definitely going to blame you, Edward. Bella mustn't use the 'I broke up with my boyfriend' card. Tell Charlie that you are leaving because of me." Lily said.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" Bella voiced everyone's thoughts.

"That will put everything right. If you do that, then Charlie wouldn't come after the Cullen's. And for that Edward is staying here." I concluded.

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," Bella said in a much smaller voice.

He didn't look up. When he spoke, his voice sounded worn.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works like Lily said. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep. That goes to you too, Lily." He said sternly.

The Jeep rumbled to life, and he spun us around, the tires squealing.

The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial.

"Emmett?" Bella asked, looking pointedly at her hands.

"Oh, sorry." He let her loose.

A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine.

Then Edward spoke again.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared at me in the rear view mirror.

"Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett broke in. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

Edward sighed. "If the tracker is there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently.

Edward seemed to accept that.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" Alice asked.

His voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," she said calmly.

The unintelligible stream of profanities started again.

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella whispered.

Edward didn't appear to hear me.

"I think you should let me go alone," I said even more quietly.

He heard that.

"Lily, please just do this my way, just this once," he said between clenched teeth.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," I protested. "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are. The way you defended me makes it easy. He going to think me and Bella are with you and Emmett." I said.

Emmett looked at me, insultingly surprised again. "Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.

Edward stared at her incredulously. "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," Alice said. "Jasper and I will take her."

"I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice. The logic was working on him.

I tried to be persuasive. "Hang out here for a week —" I saw his expression in the mirror and amended "— a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase.

Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."

I could see him beginning to consider it.

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix."

Of course. How come I didn't think of that?

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going." I explained.

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

"And if that doesn't work?" Edward asked with clenched teeth.

"There are several million people in Phoenix," I informed him.

"What are you going to do in Phoenix?" he asked her scathingly.

"Stay indoors." Alice said.

"I kind of like it." Emmett was thinking about cornering James, no doubt.

"Shut up, Emmett." I said.

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt — she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…" He trailed off with a slow smile. I was right.

"I am going with Emmett and Edward." I said, suddenly.

"No" all four said. I huffed.

"Listen, you said I smell just like Bella, right? We can confuse the scent. That will be easy. If both of us are in the same place it will draw him easily. We should be going in opposite direction." I said.

Bella looked troubled, Emmett and Edward was absolutely against it.

"Your logic is right. But… when he comes after you there a good chance he can get you. And you will get hurt or one of us trying to protect u. It is too dangerous" Edward said.

"You should stay in Phoenix" Emmett said.

"Can I at least stay in Forks?" I asked.

"No. Absolutely not" Alice said.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes in frustration and ran my hand through my hair.

"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. I opened my eyes. "If you let anything happen to yourself— anything at all — I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

He turned to Alice.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing well." I said.

"Can you handle this?" he asked Alice.

And graceful little Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl that had me cowering against the seat in terror.

Edward smiled at me. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly.

I just rolled my eyes. Even as I tried to stay brave all the hair stood all over my body. Bracing myself for the worst I looked out of the window as the truck stopped.

* * *

><p>More reviews = Faster Reviews<p> 


	15. Good Byes

Goodbye

DM: I OWN NOTHING.

"He's not here," Edward said tensely. "Let's go." Emmett reached over to help me get out of the harness.

"Don't worry, Lily," he said in a low but cheerful voice, "we'll take care of things here quickly."

I felt moisture filling up my eyes as I looked at Emmett.

"Alice, Emmett." Edward's voice was a command.

They slithered soundlessly into the darkness, instantly disappearing. Edward opened the door and took Bella hand, then drew me into the protecting enclosure of his arm. He walked me swiftly toward the house, eyes always roving through the night.

"Fifteen minutes," he warned under his breath.

"I can do this." I sniffled. My tears had given me an inspiration.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," he said just as fiercely.

"Just follow the plan, okay? Keep Charlie safe for me. He's not going to like me very much after this, and I want to have the chance to apologize later." Bella said.

"Get inside, Bella. We have to hurry." His voice was urgent.

"One more thing, don't listen to another word I say tonight, Lily." she added.

"Fifteen minutes," he warned under his breath.

"I can do this." she sniffled. I moved away from them, not to intrude their personal moments.

"Go away, Edward! Get away from me Lily." Bella yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. I could see that she was upstairs. Suddenly Edward jumped inn through her window. Panic filled me. I was alone now. I felt so afraid that I ran through the door.

"What did you do?" Charlie bellowed at me as soon as I climbed up the stairs.

"I didn't-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt his palm connect with my face. I gasped in shock as my hand went to touch my stinging cheek.

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie shouted, pounding the door again.

"He broke up with me because of Lily" she shouted, voice breaking. But the effect wasn't ruined.

Charlie yanked me by my hair. I hissed but didn't shout.

"What did you do?" he shouted at me.

"I didn't do anything." I yelled.

His eyes flashed dangerously. The next thing I knew was pain. I felt severe pain in my stomach. I would have fallen to the floor but I couldn't as he was holding my hair. His became more painful.

My lip was slightly bleeding and could fell a small gash on the right side of my face. It wasn't bleeding but it was painful.

"I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it — I can't stay here another minute!" Bella shouted yanking the door open.

She saw the position we were in. Her eyes narrowed. Charlie probably thought it was because of me. I shook my head. If she supports me now we will be in trouble. She pressed her lips tight and walked downstairs. I fell on to the floor clutching my stomach as he released me and went downstairs.

"Just let me go, Charlie." Bella said. "It didn't work out, okay? I

really, really hate Forks!" she shouted.

I heard the door slam again.

"Why are you here then?" he bellowed at me. He caught me by arm and dragged me out of the house. He literally pushed me out of the door and slammed it. I ran to the truck and got in the back.

My stomach and hand were hurting badly. I laid there letting my tears flow.

"Pull over." He said.

Lights flared suddenly behind us. I stared out the back window, eyes wide with horror.

"It's just Alice," he reassured me.

"The tracker?" Bella asked.

"He heard the end of your performance," Edward said.

"The tracker followed us. He's running behind us now."

My body went cold.

"Can we outrun him?"

"No." He said.

Suddenly the truck shuddered and a dark shadow sprung up outside the window. I let out a blood curling scream.

"It's Emmett!" Edward reassured.

I could feel him sit near me. I was hugging my legs to my chest and tears were flowing endlessly.

"Why in the world did you leave her alone?" Emmett hissed.

Edward didn't reply.

"Do even realise what could have happened? He could have just pounced on her. After all the-" Emmett continued.

"I KNOW. I WASNT THINGKING, ALL RIGHT. SORRY" he yelled.

It just made me cry harder

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't speak. I didn't trust my voice. Both the physical and emotional pain was over-whelming.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"He hit her." Edward hissed.

"What?" Emmett asked furiously. Bella let out another sob.

"Please." I cried pain evident in my voice.

The lights inside were bright, but they did little to alleviate the blackness of the encroaching forest. Emmett had my door open before the truck was stopped; he pulled me out of the seat, tucked me like a football into his vast chest, and ran me through the door. Edward did the same with Bella.

We burst into the large white room, Edward and Alice at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that." Laurent said.

Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech. They flew up the stairs together.

Rosalie watched them, and then moved quickly to Emmett's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and — when they flickered unwillingly to my face — furious.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

His coven, I thought, of course.

Laurent was shaking his head. He glanced at me, perplexed, and back to Carlisle. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Edward's enraged roar filled the room; Laurent cringed back. I did too.

Carlisle looked gravely at Laurent. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent understood. He deliberated for a moment.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against

James. I think I will head north — to that clan in Denali." He hesitated.

"Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here." He bowed his head, but I saw him flicker another puzzled look at me.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's formal answer.

Laurent took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.

The silence lasted less than a second.

"How close?" Carlisle looked to Edward.

Esme was already moving; her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall. I gaped.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim.

Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get both upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded. She stared back at him with livid disbelief..

"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace — a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I flinched.

"Rose…" Emmett murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Of course," Esme murmured.

"Wait" I said.

Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"You said our scents were same right?" I asked.

"Yes" Esme said, not getting what I was telling.

"No need to confuse smell. We can divert him." I said.

"What?' Edward asked.

"Look. He will figure things easily if Bella and I are together. We have to split. I will be in hunting team and Bella must go with Alice and Jasper." I explained.

"No" everyone except Rosalie yelled.

I threw my hands up in frustration.

"That is a good idea" Rosalie said.

"It is too dangerous. She will get hurt." Emmett said.

"I don't care. We will at least not be hurt." She said.

"Esme, trade clothes with Bella _and _Lily" Carlisle said with an air of authority.

By the time we traded clothes, people down got ready too.

Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carrying a heavy looking backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle was handing something small to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing — it was a tiny silver cell phone.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told me as he passed. I nodded, glancing warily at Rosalie. She was glowering atCarlisle with a resentful expression.

"Alice, Jasper — take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep."

I was surprised to see that Carlisle intended to go with Edward. I realized suddenly, with a stab of fear, that they made up the hunting party.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.

Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

Edward, Emmett and Carlisle left. Edward even kissed Bella. I turned away polietly.

The silent moment dragged on, and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.

"Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out the front door without another glance in my direction, but Esme touched my cheek as she passed.

"Be safe." Her whisper lingered behind them as they slipped out the door. I heard my truck start thunderously, and then fade away.

Jasper and Alice waited. Alice's phone seemed to be at her ear before it buzzed.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." She and vanished into the shadows the way Edward had gone.

I heard nothing, but then Alice stepped through the front door and came toward Bella with her arms held out.

"May I?" she asked.

"You're the first one to ask permission." Bella said grimly.

She lifted her in her arms easily and left.

Jasper and I looked at each other. He stood across the length of the entryway from me… being careful.

"You're wrong, you know," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"I can feel what you're feeling now — and you are worth it."

"I'm not," I mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," he repeated, smiling kindly at me.

I shook my head at him. But he gently took me in his arms and ran fast. I kept my movements to minimum to avoid discomfort for him. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't breathe at all.

I was secretly thankful that my cuts didn't bleed at all.

Soooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I was just busy with friends in holidays. Next chapter will be up within a few days. (within this week fr sure).

I know this chapter is short. but i ll make up for it in the next chapter.

: - )

More reviews = Faster Updates.


	16. Phone Call

Impatience and phone call

DM: I OWN NOTHING.

The engine was almost silent, though we'd raced across the freeways at more than twice the legal speed.

Alice was sitting with Bella on the dark leather backseat. I sat in the front.

Bella's head ended up against Alice's granite neck. But the closeness didn't seem to bother her at all. The front of her thin cotton shirt was cold, damp with the tears.

I wasn't crying but I was terrified. And afraid. I was so afraid that I couldn't even close my eyes. Jasper's eyes were on the road. Occasionally he would scan the area through his window. I sat still trying to minimize his discomfort.

I was still awake when we came through a shallow mountain pass and the sun, behind us now, reflected off the tiled rooftops of the Valley of the Sun. I was surprised that we'd made a three-day journey in one. I think I saw Jasper smirk at my surprise. I stared blankly at the wide, flat expanse laid out in front of me. Phoenix — a place Bella grew in. a place from which I was thrown out.

"Which way is it to the airport, Bella?" Jasper had asked.

"Stay on the I-ten," she said. "We'll pass right by it."

My brain had worked slowly through the fog of sleep deprivation.

"Are we flying somewhere?" I asked Alice.

"No, but it's better to be close, just in case."

We passed through the loop around Sky Harbour International. And Jasper pulled over a hotel there. Jasper went in to get rooms leaving me, Alice and a sleeping Bella in the car. He soon came out and got us in. I was dead tired but I didn't dare close my eyes.

As soon as we entered the hotel I collapsed on the bed. My plan worked. I was in too much in pain and was extremely tired that I didn't have any dreams at all.

When I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 10 in the morning. There no one around. I slowly got out of the bed.

Jasper was sitting in the couch with TV on. He smiled at me. Alice and Bella came in too.

"How is your stomach?" Bella asked before hugging me. I flinched.

"Sorry" she said stepping back.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" Alice asked.

"No. It's okay. I am fine. Don't worry" I said.

The day went very slow for me. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I hugged my legs to my chest and tried to calm dawn. It didn't calm me at all.

I kept glancing at the silver phone. It never rang. It made me more nervous.

"Why have they not called yet?" I said.

"I imagine things are going well if they can't call. They don't have anything to inform. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"What about Esme?" I asked.

"I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful." He smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yea." He said. I smiled feeling a bit relieved.

Suddenly Jasper leapt and went into the bedroom. I followed.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked her.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold… a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing — another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time is left?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned her in a practiced way. "What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV… no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"The mirrors and the gold is all I can see. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits."

"There's nothing else?"

She shook her head.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

Neither of them answered for a moment. Jasper looked at me after a moment.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?" Bella asked.

"No." Alice said frustrated.

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." Alice's voice was bleak. My face paled.

"Should we call?" I asked.

They traded a serious look, undecided.

And the phone rang.

Alice was across the room before I could lift my head to look at it.

She pushed a button and held the phone to her ear, but she didn't speak first.

"Carlisle," she breathed.

"Yes," she said, glancing at me and Bella. She listened for a long moment.

"I just saw him." She described again the vision she'd seen. "Whatever made him get on that plane… it was leading him to those rooms." She paused. "Yes," Alice said into the phone, and then she spoke to Bella.

"Bella?"

"Hello?" she breathed. I moved away not wanting to interrupt a conversation between them.

I turned to Alice and found her and Jasper bent over the table, where Alice was sketching on a piece of hotel stationery.

I leaned on the back of the couch, looking over her shoulder.

She drew a room: long, rectangular, with a thinner, square section at the back. The wooden planks that made up the floor stretched lengthwise across the room. And then, wrapping around the walls, waist high, was a long band. The band as Alice said was gold.

"It's a ballet studio," I said, suddenly recognizing the familiar shapes.

They looked at me, surprised.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify.

"No. Bella might. She had gone for ballet practice when she was young. Though I didn't know how she survived. She is so clumsy." I said chuckling. Then I abruptly stopped. This was not the time for jokes.

Bella joined us soon.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons — when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same. That's where the bathrooms were — the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room — you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

Alice and Jasper were staring at her. I looked at her in horror. If what she said was tru, the room is here in Phoenix. That means he is getting near…

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked calmly.

"No, not at all — I suppose most dance studios would look the same — the mirrors, the bar. It's just the shape that looked familiar."

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice asked, breaking my reverie.

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer — they always put me in the back for recitals," I admitted.

I smirked. Figures.

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" Alice asked intently.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere." She said.

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked in a casual voice.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school…" Bella said.

Oh. My. God. He is targeting Bella. I panicked.

"Here in Phoenix, then?" His voice was still casual. How can he be so casual about this? I thought.

"Yes," I whispered. "Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

We all sat in silence, staring at the drawing.

"Alice, is that phone safe?" I asked.

"Yes," she reassured me. "The number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then Bella can use it to call my mom." I said.

"I thought she was in Florida." Alice said.

"She is — but she may come home soon, and she can't come back to that house while…" Bella voice trembled. I was thinking about something Edward had said, about the red-haired female at Charlie's house, at the school, where my records would be.

"How will you reach her?"

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house — she's supposed to check her messages regularly." She said.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

He thought about it. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt — be sure you don't say where you are, of course."

Bella reached eagerly for the phone.

"Mom," Bella said. "it's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number." Alice was already at my side, writing the number for me on the bottom of her picture. I read it carefully, twice. "Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm okay, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, Mom. Bye."

I settled into the sofa, nibbling on a plate of leftover fruit, anticipating a long evening. I thought about Charlie. He definitely won't take me in. I had no idea where I would go or live. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to blink away the tears. As I closed my eyes. My head hit the couch and I was asleep.

When I woke up, it was 1.30. I sighed. Alice was sketching again. Jasper was near too.

I crept to Jasper's side to peek.

"Did she see something more?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

I watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling.

The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone — a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing.

Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me.

"That's my mother's house." I said, a tear falling from my face.

Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. Jasper slid closer to me. He lightly touched his hand to my shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to make his calming influence stronger. The panic stayed dull, unfocused.

Alice's lips were trembling with the speed of her words, the low buzzing impossible to decipher. I couldn't concentrate.

"Bella," Alice said.

Only then I realised Bella was in the room too. She must have come when I was having a panic attack.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" she asked.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother… he came here for my mother, Alice!" she said.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone; he'll hurt someone I love… Alice, I can't —" I sobbed.

"We'll catch him, Lils." she assured me.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?" I asked.

Alice looked at Jasper. A deep, heavy fog of lethargy washed over me, and my eyes closed without my permission. My mind struggled against the fog. I forced my eyes open and stood up, stepping away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," I snapped.

I collapsed on the couch. I didn't cry like a baby. But I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Alice was talking as rapidly as ever, but what caught my attention was that Jasper was not in the room. I looked at the clock — it was five-thirty in the morning.

"They're just boarding their plane," Alice told me. "They'll land at nine forty- five."

I smiled. It would be nice if I could see them again, unharmed.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?" Bella asked.

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."

But the phone rang again, distracting me. She looked surprised.

"Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She held the phone out to her. Your mother, she mouthed. I felt a great wave of relief go through me. This time it wasn't a work of Jasper.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Calm down, Mom," she said walking away.

"Mom, please listen to me," she pleaded and went into the bedroom. I waited for her to come out. She took her time to come out. She looked dead when she came out. I panicked. Something happened.

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." her voice was lifeless. She is lying.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry."

"Alice," I asked slowly, without turning, keeping my voice level. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure" she said.

Bella went into the bedroom. I followed. Alice went out to check upt with Jasper.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she said.

"Stop lying to me. Tell me what happened." I shouted.

"James has mom." He wants anyone of us to go to our house. I don't know what to do. I can't let mom or you die." She sobbed.

"So you choose death" I whispered. Even as I spoke a new plan formed in my mind.

"It is not true Bella. It is a trick." I said.

"I can't guess Lily. This is mom. I can't put her life at risk." She sobbed.

"Listen to me. Let's go and see Edward. Then we will know what to do." I said.

He face changed a bit. If there was anything she wanted badly, it was Edward.

"No" she whispered, but her voice was faint. She was losing her confidence.

"Do it. They will know what to do." I said.

She nodded.

"What is the letter for?" I asked.

"A letter for Edward." She said.

I nodded. "Go to the room. Don't let them get suspicious." I warned.

She nodded before leaving the room.

I took the pen and sat down to write a letter. James has mom. James won't meet Bella in the studio today.

Bella is not walking to her death. I am.

* * *

><p>Note to ParanoidMe: More plot twists will be in New Moon. As 4 twilight, it will pretty much be the sme until... hide and seek. iimpassive, epilouge will be different. after that the plot changes. thxs 4 ur review and support. keep reviewing. :)<p>

More reviews – faster updates.

Yay! Crossed 70 reviews.

Love ya all.

Keep your eyes open. There might be a lot of frequent updates.

Don't forget to review.


	17. Hide and seek

HIDE AND SEEK

Extremely sorry for the late update. I was on vacation. So so so sorry.

I would have thought I was far beyond the ability to be surprised, my thoughts tortured and unstable, but I was surprised when I saw Alice bent over the desk, gripping the edge with two hands.

"Alice?"

She didn't react when I called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed…

My thoughts flew to my mother. Was I already too late?

I hurried to her side, reaching out automatically to touch her hand.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers, loosening them from their grip on the table.

Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click.

"What is it?" he demanded.

She turned her face away from me, into his chest. "Lily," she said.

"I'm right here," I replied.

Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on mine, their expression still strangely blank. I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to me, she'd been answering Jasper's question.

"What did you see?" I said — and there was no question in my flat, uncaring voice.

Jasper looked at me sharply. Alice, too, recovered herself.

"Nothing, really," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing. "Just the same room as before."

She finally looked at me, her expression smooth and withdrawn. "Do you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat at the airport." I was very calm, too. I went to the bathroom to shower.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Sleeping." Alice said.

"You have got nothing to worry about." Jasper added.

The peaceful mood Jasper created worked its way through me and helped me think clearly. Helped me plan. I dug through my bag until I found my sock full of money. I emptied it into my pocket.

I was anxious to get to the airport, and glad when we left by seven. I sat alone this time in the back of the dark car. Alice leaned against the door, her face toward Jasper but, behind her sunglasses, shooting glances in my direction every few seconds.

We got to the airport. Luck was with me, or maybe it was just good odds. Edward's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal, where most flights landed — so it wasn't surprising that his was. But it was the terminal I needed: the biggest, the most confusing. And there was a door on level three that might be the only chance.

We parked on the fourth floor of the huge garage. Bella led the way. We took the elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded.

Alice and Jasper spent a long time looking at the departing flights board.

I could hear them discussing the pros and cons of New York, Atlanta,

Chicago. Places I'd never seen. And would never see.

I waited for my opportunity, impatient, unable to stop my toe from tapping. We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Jasper and Alice pretending to people-watch but really watching me. Every inch

I shifted in my seat was followed by a quick glance out of the corner of their eyes. It was hopeless.

I pulled the unmarked envelope out of my pocket and set it on top of Alice's black leather bag. She looked at me.

"My letter," I said. She nodded, tucking it under the top flap. They would find out soon enough.

The minutes passed and the arrival grew closer. .

Several times Alice offered to go get breakfast with me. Later, I told her, not yet.

I stared at the arrival board, watching as flight after flight arrived on time. The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board.

And then, when I had only thirty minutes to make my escape, the numbers changed. His plane was ten minutes early. I had no more time.

"I think I'll eat now," I said quickly.

Alice stood. "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" I asked. "I'm feeling a little…" I didn't finish the sentence. My eyes were wild enough to convey what I didn't say.

Jasper stood up. Alice's eyes were confused, but — I saw to my relief— not suspicious. But Bella was.

Jasper walked silently beside me, his hand on the small of my back, as if he were guiding me. I pretended a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes, my head scanning for some escape. I didn't find any. I was panicking more. And then I saw it: the level-three ladies' room.

"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed. "I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here," he said.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I went to the basin. I splashed water in my face. It isnt working. I have no way out. That's when I saw my way out. It had two exits. I ran.

Outside the far door it was only a short sprint to the elevators, and if

Jasper stayed where he said he would, I'd never be in his line of sight. I didn't look behind me as I ran. This was my only chance, and even if he saw me, I had to keep going. People stared, but I ignored them. Around the corner the elevators were waiting, and I dashed forward, throwing my hand between the closing doors of a full elevator headed down. I squeezed in beside the irritated passengers, and checked to make sure that the button for level one had been pushed. It was already lit, and the doors closed.

As soon as the door opened I was off again, to the sound of annoyed murmurs behind me. I slowed myself as I passed the security guards by the luggage carousels, only to break into a run again as the exit doors came into view. I had no way of knowing if Jasper was looking for me yet.

I would have only seconds if he was following my scent. I jumped out the automatic doors, nearly smacking into the glass when they opened too slowly.

"Wait!" I called, running, waving at the driver.

"This is the shuttle to the Hyatt," the driver said in confusion as he opened the doors.

"Yes," I huffed, "that's where I'm going." I hurried up the steps.

He looked askance at my luggage-less state, but then shrugged, not caring enough to ask.

Most of the seats were empty. I sat as far from the other travelers as possible, and watched out the window as first the sidewalk, and then the airport, drifted away.

My luck held. In front of the Hyatt, a tired-looking couple was getting their last suitcase out of the trunk of a cab. I got into the cab.

"I need to get there as soon as possible." I said/

"That's in Scottsdale," he complained.

I threw four twenties over the seat.

"Will that be enough?"

"Sure, kid, no problem."

I sat back against the seat, folding my arms across my lap. I needed control. Right. Edward will have Bella. Bella will be happy with a family. Renee could attend Bella's marriage. Charlie … Charlie would be happy to get rid of my nuisance. And no one would miss me. My friends would miss me a little. Everyone would be happy without me. All but Jake.

Jake.

How easy and happy life would have been if James hadn't come to Forks. How he could make me laugh. How he could make me feel loved. Images flashed through my head. Jake tickling me, running along the beach, cuddled together, making dinner, washing dishes. Teas made way through my cheeks when I realised that I never would get the chance to see or explain this to him.

I lost all track of the seconds racing by.

"Hey, what was the number?"

The cabbie's question punctured my fantasy, letting all the colors run out of my lovely delusions. Fear, bleak and hard, was waiting to fill the empty space they left behind.

"Fifty-eight twenty-one." My voice sounded strangled. The cabbie looked at me, nervous that I was having an episode or something.

"Here we are, then."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I unlocked the door. It was dark inside, empty, normal. I ran to the phone, turning on the kitchen light on my way. There, on the whiteboard, was a ten-digit number written in a small, neat hand. My fingers stumbled over the keypad, making mistakes. I had to hang up and start again. I concentrated only on the buttons this time, carefully pressing each one in turn. I was successful. I held the phone to my ear with a shaking hand. It rang only once.

"Hello, Bella," that easy voice answered. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"It is Lily."

"You will do perfectly fine. Don't worry, Lily, I have no quarrel with your mom."

"I'm alone." I'd never been more alone in my entire life.

"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes. I know how to get there."

"Well, then, I'll see you very soon."

I hung up.

I ran from the room, through the door, out into the baking heat.

But at last I made it to the corner. Just another street now; I ran, sweat pouring down my face, gasping. The sun was hot on my skin, too bright as it bounced off the white concrete and blinded me. I felt dangerously exposed. More fiercely than I would have dreamed I was capable of, I wished for the green, protective forests of Forks… of home.

When I rounded the last corner, onto Cactus, I could see the studio, looking just as I remembered it. I couldn't run anymore — I couldn't breathe; exertion and fear had gotten the best of me.

As I got closer, I could see the sign inside the door. It was handwritten on hot pink paper; it said the dance studio was closed for spring break. I touched the handle, tugged on it cautiously. It was unlocked. I fought to catch my breath, and opened the door.

Sorry for the cliffy. And the short chapter. I know this isnt g8. But the James and Lily attack will be awesome, I promise. So srry guys. Love u all.


	18. Chapter 18

I OWN NOTHING

SRRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR MANY MONTHS. SRRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME…

ENJOY THE CHAPTER…

The lobby was dark and empty, cool, the air conditioner thrumming. The plastic molded chairs were stacked along the walls, and the carpet smelled like shampoo. The west dance floor was dark, I could see through the open viewing window. The east dance floor, the bigger room, was lit. But the blinds were closed on the window.

Terror seized me so strongly that I was literally trapped by it. I couldn't make my feet move forward.

And then my mother's voice called.

"Bella? Bella?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice.

I didn't have enough strength in me to even feel sad about the fact that she wasn't worried about me.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Her voice continued as I ran into the long, high-ceilinged room.

I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and I whirled to the sound.

There she was, on the TV screen, tousling Bella's hair in relief.

And then the TV screen was blue.

I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. In his hand was a remote control. We stared at each other for a long moment, and then he smiled.

"Sorry about that, Lily, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind.

And suddenly it hit me. My mother was safe.

He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously.

There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your friends will avenge you?" he asked, hopefully it seemed to me.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."

"And what was his reply to that?"

"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with this genteel hunter. "I left him a letter."

"And do you think he will honor it?" His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone.

"I hope so."

"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

I waited in silence.

"When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding — the place that you said you'd be. I want to leave little letter of my own for your friends?"

"I can't say that I wasn't wishing it was your sister. The fight will have better impact if it was mate of a vampire. I wonder if they will avenge your death." He mused.

He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame. I stared at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

He stepped toward me, smiling. "Before we begin…"

I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as he spoke. This was something I had not anticipated.

"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me."

"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I _never _will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the

pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments.

When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," I breathed, astonished.

"Yes, your little friend. I _was _surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually."

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow… I am surprised that you and your sister have same smell."

He took another step toward me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. I flinched.

"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't understand." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."

I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in his eyes. It wouldn't be enough for him to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end like I'd been counting on.

He stepped back, and began to circle.

Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

I couldn't help myself— I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the emergency door.

He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest — I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet.

He walked toward me slowly.

"That's a very nice effect," he said, examining the mess of glass, his voice friendly again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked pleasantly. His toe nudged my broken leg and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine.

"Wouldn't you rather have them kill me?" he prompted.

"No!" I croaked. "No"

I tried to breathe properly.

"Can we talk through this please?"

He looked at me curiously.

"Look. You won, alright. Just leave them alone. Don't go for them. Please." I tried to reason with him.

He just smirked. A kind of smile that sent chills up my spine,

"Like I said I don't want glory in killing a mere human. I anticipated greater risks." He said calmly.

"Look. Why do you have to do this? Why are you so evil?" I spat out.

"This is fun. It is my hobby." he chuckled.

"Do you even know what love is? You probably don't because you might have accidentally made her a target and killed her too." I growled.

My growl was nothing compared to his. He pulled my hair and growled even more ferociously.

"Maybe I have to kill your entire family." He growled.

"You think so? They will rip you to pieces. You will die and rot." I growled.

I know he is going to kill me. I am not going to quiver in front of him. I will act bravely and piss him. I won't die without putting up a fight.

Then the doors opened with a bang and in came the Cullens. Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, jasper all came barging into the room with animal growls. I was so happy I felt like I would die from happiness.

Carlisle was by my side in an instant.

"Close your eyes. You don't have to see this." He said.

I closed my eyes and ducked my head into my hands. Alice was there next.

"She has got a glass stuck in her thighs. Some broken ribs. She needs to get to hospital soon. Alice, wrap a belt around her leg."

I winced as she did so.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" Carlisle asked.

"It hurts to breathe. And I my leg hurts" I choked out.

"Alice, lets go." He said.

Alice. Alice. Alice. It felt as if I missed something. Yes!

"Alice! The video!" I exclaimed.

She looked puzzled.

"What?" she asked.

"There is a video. He knew you. He knew about you when you were human. Take a look at it" I blurted out through my sleepy eyes.

I was feeling dizzy and I felt sleepy.

And I think I smelt gasoline as my mind faded into darkness.


	19. Back To Normal

I OWN NOTHING

SRRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR MANY MONTHS. SRRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME…

Bonus: two chapter a day!

ENJOY THE CHAPTER…

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It looked like I was in a hospital. There was something really irritating under my nose. I sighed.

"Lily!" someone shouted. I had never been happier to hear that voice. I was alive! Jake was here and I am alive.

I hugged him back tightly and inhaled his scent. I laughed.

"Did you just laugh, Lily Elizabeth Swan?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes. I am so happy to see you." I laughed again. I felt really happy that I can be with him.

"you really are a weird one. You scared me to death. Yesterday I saw you and today Charlie calls and says that you are in hospital." he scoled me playfully.

"Really? What happened? I don't remember." Of course I remember. How can I not remember my near death experience? It is just that I didn't know what the Cullens excuse was.

"You fell on stairs while you were trying to convince Bella to come back. Thank god the doc found you. You lost quite a lot of blood though." He said, grimacing.

"How am I?" I asked.

"A broken rib and wounded leg." He said. His gaze was a bit troubled.

"I am alright." I reassured him with a smile.

"You scare me like that again, you are dead." He said with half a smile.

"Love you" I said as I grinned.

"Come here stupid" he said as he hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Love you too" he smiled into my hair.

"I am going to go out and tell the doc that you are alright." He smiled.

I put my head back on the pillows and sighed. It felt great to be alive. I heard the creak of the door and looked toward it. And Charlie came in. Holy god! I had never seen him this angry. I was suddenly having doubts if I wanted to be alive.

"Dad" I mumbled.

"I hate you. Why do you always cause problems? Can't you even see where you are walking? Bella wanted to leave because of you. I never wanted you. i really wish you were dead. You are not welcome into my house again. Go wherever you want. I don't care." He shouted.

Tears stung in my eyes. What have I ever done to you?! Why do you hate me so much?! I wanted to scream but I didn't. One would think I didn't care about what he thinks of me? After all these years it still hurts. I covered my head inside the blanket and I started crying. I tried to stop but they just kept flowing.

No "are you alright?", no "how are you?"… just a " wish you were dead".

I seriously didn't know what I am supposed to do? He wants me to move out of the house. I dint have anywhere to go. I felt someone tug on my sheets and took off the sheets. I was hoping it would be Jake but it was Emmett.

"Oh. Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

He frowned. Guess it was a wrong question to ask. The tear stains were still there on my face. I hastily wiped away my tears.

"Running patrols. Don't want any troubles from Victoria now, do we?" he asked.

He tried to be sincere but I could sense that he wasn't was hoping for some action. I mock glared at him.

He laughed his boom laugh.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"Ah. About your little stunt. Are you an idiot? You are kidding me right? Why did you do that? If we had been just seconds late you would have been dead. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Ya." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't have done that. I don't think we have ever been so scared. And you letter was stupid. How can we not avenge someone who killed my sister?" he winked.

Tears started forming in my eyes again.

"What happened to James?" I asked.

"Jazz and I killed him." He stated simply.

"He didn't hurt anyone did he?" I asked.

"Yes he did." He said solemnly.

I looked up with wide eyes. What? Who?

"He hurt you. And you are one among us." He said and chuckled.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and hugged him, fighting tears. He smiled.

"Your boyfriend is coming. I better get going." He said and disappeared in a flash.

"Bye" I whispered to the empty room.

* * *

><p>"What?" I asked again, like an idiot.<p>

"Move in with us" Esme said simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Edward knew what happened yesterday and we want you to move in with us when we get back." Esme said.

I still couldn't quite grasp the fact.

"Is everyone ok with it?" I asked.

"Nearly." She said.

I grimaced. I wonder why Rosalie suddenly started hating me so much.

"Bella is a part of family. So are you. You are welcome in our house. You can come anytime you want." She smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>Bella was really angry with me. She was angry that I tricked her. She was angry because I was stupid. She was angry because she was an idiot. Well, she said many reasons but I couldn't hear anything in her rambling. I think she even said something about basketball and how she was angry with me because she doesn't like the game. She calmed down once I hugged her.<p>

Jake.

He was really angry at Charlie because he threw me out. He was really happy that I was moving in with Cullens. But I knew Billy's reaction wouldn't be the same. It will be worse. He will overreact. I sighed.

* * *

><p>I was humming to myself as I was lying on the bed. I ll be out in a few days. The doctor has said that i should use my leg much for some time. Jake was sitting on the bed and looking at me.<p>

"Aren't u tired?" i asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Isnt it about time you go to sleep?" i asked paitently.

"Yes" he grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. Was he challenging me?

"Move over" he said.

"What?" i asked like a dumb kid.

I guess he doesn't have much paitence. He joined me in bed. He hugged me tightly and soon he was snoring. I grinned. I felt happy. I felt complete. It was good to have him hug me like this. I love him. He loves me? Could live be any better?


	20. Epilogue: Twilight

"Alice, for the one hundredth time can you please tell me why you are dressing me up?" I asked.

Being in a house of vampires had its own merits and demerits. Main disadvantage: Alice always treats me like a Barbie doll and I can't stop her because I owe her that much. That doesn't mean I like it. But Alice really has talent. She even got Bella dolled up. I wonder why.

I and Bella looked really alike today. Thought she was wearing blue and I was wearing black we both looked really beautiful today. But still I don't know how Alice got Bella wear heels. I don't know whether that a good idea… Bella might trip. I smirked. That would be awkward.

"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bella asked grumpily as she got into the car.

"I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet." He said with a mocking smile.

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" Bella asked.

"Yes." He grinned again.

I cleared my throat loudly. I really hope they won't kiss in front of me.

"I'm not coming over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like Guinea Pig Barbie when I do,"

I snorted. "try living with her. It is a nightmare."

Edward grinned. It has become the entertainment for the boys in the house. Watching Alice torture seemed some sort of fun for them.

"Hello, Charlie," he said.

I stiffened.

Something Charlie was saying made Edward's eyes widen in disbelief, and then a grin spread across his face.

"You're kidding!" He laughed.

"What is it?" I demanded.

He ignored me. "Why don't you let me talk to him?" Edward suggested with evident pleasure. He waited for a few seconds.

"Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen." His voice was very friendly.

"I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight. To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening." He didn't sound sorry at all. And then he snapped the phone shut a huge smirk on his face.

I was lost. What was Taylor doing there?

"You're taking me to the prom!" Bella yelled.

"What?" I shouted.

"Don't be difficult, Bella."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"Honestly, Bella, what did you think we were doing?" he demanded.

After a few seconds…

"This is completely ridiculous. Why are you crying?" he asked in frustration.

Though I was angry at him for doing this, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Alice is going to be there?" you asked.

"With Jasper, and Emmett… and Rosalie," he admitted.

The feeling of comfort disappeared. There had been no progress with Rosalie, though I was on quite good terms with her sometimes-husband. Emmett enjoyed having me around — he thought my bizarre human reactions were hilarious. I huffed.

We were at the school now; He got out and walked around the car to open the door. He held out his hand to Bella. Let him take Bella where ever he wants. I am not getting out of this car. Bella reluctantly got out. He looked me with raised eyebrows. I smiled back smugly.

He smirked at me too. I narrowed my eyes. What is he up to? He tilted his head somewhere. I followed his lead. My breath was caught in my throat. My Jake was standing there. He was even wearing a tux. I felt so happy that opened the door and ran out like mad. I could hear Edward's teasing laugh behind me but I didn't care. I ran and hugged Jake fiercely.

He just laughed.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"So do you." I said.

"We match" he said.

"Black is your color. You look fabulous." I said.

"Why else did you think my name was black?" he said.

I snorted at his old joke.

"I am so happy" I shouted before hugging him again.

He chuckled. As I calmed I closed my eyes and smiled. He came to my school prom. For me. It was too good.

"I wore a tux for you but you don't give me even a kiss. You are cruel." He said.

I pulled away and closed my eyes. I felt him come close to me. I could feel his breath on me. I have never felt happier. Just as he pressed his lips to mine, nothing else mattered in this world. All things that scared me vanished into thin air. I felt stronger… happier. I knew I can face any problems in this world if he was with me. He gives me the strength I need… support I want and love I crave.

The kiss was blissful. His lips were like they were molded for me. Even after he pulled back I stood there smiling.

As I opened my eyes he was there looking at me, smirking. I rolled my eyes. Why does he always get all smug after kissing me?

I glared at him started walking. Someone whistled behind me. I turned my head. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going?" he smirked.

"To dance" I replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wrong way."

I was still confused. What is he talking about? He sighed and pulled my hand started walking in the opposite direction. It was my school and he is leading me. I sighed. It was not fair. I always lose my mind after a kiss but he is cool as ice. I blushed as he smiled smugly.

"I love your hair." I said suddenly. I suddenly noticed that he had is hair neatly back in a ponytail. I touched it. He smiled.

Soon we were inside. This dance was in the gym, of course. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I giggled. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls.

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space. Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos. Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin. I pitied every girl in the room.

I smiled. He suddenly pulled me toward the dance area. My eyes widened.

"Jake. I can't dance." I exclaimed.

"I can't too." He said. I didn't understand how that was supposed to make me feel better.

"Come on. You will enjoy this." He said, dragging me.

Jacob put his hands on my waist, and I reached up to put my hands on his shoulders.

"Wow, Jake, how tall are you now?"

He was smug. "Six-two."

"Don't be all smug about it. I will grow too." I said sticking out my tongue.

He chuckled.

We weren't dancing, of course. We were just moving in circles, swaying to the music and trying not to step on each other's feet. It didn't work. I stepped on his foot. Twice.

"You are so bad." He teased.

"Like you are any better." I said grinning.

"True" he admitted.

I smirked.

He suddenly pulled me for a kiss and I eagerly responded back.

Soon our feet were aching. Er- his foot was aching because I kept stepping on him. Though we probably embarrassed ourselves in front f my whole school… I didn't care. I was enjoying myself a lot.

We sat at a table. I leaned onto his shoulder and started humming.

"You promised me a dance, remember?" a voice said and I opened my eyes.

Matt Andrews was standing there in front of me and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. She is taken." Jake said. I shrugged with a sorry smile.

"Okay then. Another day." He said before going away.

"Who is that?" Jake asked.

"That? Matt. He is just a friend." I asked.

"How close?" he asked.

"He just walked me home one- OH MY GOD! Jake! Are you jealous?" I asked.

He blushed slightly but denied it. I laughed. I won't ever let go of this.

"Let's go out. It is getting stuffy here." He said pulling me up.

As we were walking towards the parking lot we held hands. I was so tired. I yawned and leaned on him. He bent down and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hop on" he said.

"What?!" I laughed.

"Come on. I will carry you." he said.

"I am not exactly light you know" I said.

"Ha. You look so small." He said.

I grinned and hopped on. He was piggybacking me. I could feel his heart beating. Just a layer of cloth was separating us. The feeling was wonderful. The beating of his heart in sync with mine...  
>I sighed happily.<br>"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Yes" he whispered. A shiver ran through my body.

"Do I make you happy?" I asked.

"Silly question" he laughed. The vibrations went right through me. I shuddered.

"Answer me."

"You do. You make me feel happier than anyone else." He said.

"How is Billy?" I asked.

I still hadn't told him that I was living with the Cullens. I was planning to tell him day after tomorrow when I visited La Push.

"He is great. Enjoying life, that old man." He said.

"How do think he will take it?" I whispered. I had no idea how to explain this to him. He will be definitely disappointed in me and I can't bear it if he gets angry at me. I bit my lip.

"Don't worry about it. He will come around. You are hard to be angry at. I will be with you no matter what." He said.

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. I heard many giggling and laughing sounds.  
>Can he embarrass me anymore? I don't think so. Am I enjoying? Totally. I laid my head on his back. I fell asleep thinking how lucky to have Jake in my life.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I will start New Moon by 28th of this month.

Ideas are welcome…

**More reviews = Faster updates.**

Love ya all.


End file.
